I'm not bulletproof
by AmAi-Nayami
Summary: 4 years after the war has been won, Katara is back in her village, living life as before. Though, each time she's met Zuko they've had a little fun themselves, but last time ended that relationship so Zuko could marry Mai. Now Katara is turning 18 and is going to meet all her friends again to find out some news. She prepares to become fire lady, after Mai turning the big ask down.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, inspiration is filling me right now! I'm uploading my first Zutara story. I know this chapter is very boring and kind of short, they will get longer as it goes. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, if I don't get super busy.**

**Pairings: Zuko and Katara, a little Sokka and Toph.**

**Rated: M (for future chapters, just for safety)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender, or its characters!**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**(me)**

Chapter 1

Katara's Point Of View

The sound of my shoes crunching on the snow broke the silence of the area. I giggled lowly, and covered my mouth with my hand to silent it. I was looking for tracks where an animal pressed its paws into snow. They can lead us towards food, but so far we've had no such luck. There was nothing but a chalky white sheet that hid all the ice that was actually was the ground that I stood on.

I sighed heavily in frustration. In three hours I've been out here with Sokka and looking for something that might help us find something to eat. I was considering giving up and go back. Maybe we can go fishing and get food through that? But Sokka and I had grown so bored of fish. It had a boring consistency, which was tasteless. I preferred getting soups or something like that, it actually had a taste. A soft, mild taste, But sometimes it was spicy and my tongue's enemy.

This brought my thoughts onto the fire nation, and Zuko. They usually ate spicy food that gave that slight burning feeling on the tongue. I don't really like that food; it upset my stomach so I feel ill for the rest of the day. But I guess you have to grow up with it.

"Katara, come on, turn that frown upside down and get over here. I found something!" Sokka yelled from behind a big pile of snow. He sounded proud, which I rationally guess: He's found something.

"On my way!" I replied, and ran towards him, finding on the other side of the pile Sokka who crouched down and looked at something.

"What did you find?" I asked, and crouched down as well, and found myself staring at a trace of an animal that had pressed it's paws into the snow earlier today.

"Tigerseal." Sokka replied, and looked at me, his eyes sparkling in joy. I decided to answer him with a smile. We both got up on our feet and started following the trace.

As we travelled towards our destination I spaced out, thinking of my past adventure. I mastered my element, met the Avatar, helped him master all his elements and bring peace to the world. Now when everything was over I have moved back home to help my dad to get people to trade with us, which was a small issue at first, but once people found out that I was the girlfriend of the avatar people didn't want to look bad in front of the avatar, so slowly but steady the different nations traded with us.

I was going to turn 18 in a few days, which I was happy about. Aang would be there, Toph and even Zuko said he'd come to celebrate that, since I was there when he turned 18.

It's funny how much everything has changed these years. I knew Suki was having a great time teaching none-benders self defense on Kioshi island. Toph was teaching metal bending to young benders, as well as accomplishing great things by keeping her village in order by catching criminals. Sokka was being taught how to take care of our small village, since he would soon take over after Dad as head chief.

Zuko to a difference still had issues with rebuilding the fire nation into its proud and peaceful self. Other nations – besides the South Pole – were still hesitating about trusting the fire nation, so trading wasn't an option for them. I guess I understand why they did that. After all the fire nation did, they still were hesitating about if they could trust them or not.

I assume I'd do the same.

This caused the fire nation to become poorer, which caused all the people to suffer from starvation, and since it was harder to get medical care, they also got infections. Currently, an infection could kill as easily as a knife. I feel bad for all the poor children; they never get enough food to grow into healthy adults right now. Zuko told me in a letter this puts a lot of pressure on him.

"Katara?" Sokka asked, probably for the millionth time, he sounded like he'd run out of patience. I jerked a bit and looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"I said: This trail leads us to a dead end, wanna go back home?" Sokka asked again, He emphasized each word accurately.

I nodded in respond and we turned back and walked home. "It's getting late."

"Yeah, and I'm starting to get tired." Sokka complained.

"Lazy ass." I grinned and pushed him playfully. Sokka grimaced and continued to walk like nothing had happened.

"How's stuff going between you and Suki?" I asked, out of the blue.

"Not too well, she doesn't respond to my letters, I assume she's very busy." Sokka replied sadly. I looked at him in pity.

"That's too bad. She isn't gonna be my sis then?" I asked teasingly, which seemed to really hurt Sokka since he just looked away. I felt ashamed for saying that and looked away as well.

"You're giving up on her?" I asked, more carefully.

"She has her life, I have mine, I need to focus on what I'm doing now, then I'll think of the girls." Sokka said and smiled to me.

"Woah, when did you get so mature?" I asked and looked at him in surprise.

"When you were busy making out with fire lord Zuko!" Sokka said, which somehow, made him mad. "That disgusting, untrusting bastard…"

I looked at him and laughed. "That was a while ago."

"Yeah, when Zuko were being healed after the war, on his 18th birthday. I caught you then, twice." Sokka muttered, he looked grumpy.

I smiled and patted his back. "Sokka I'm turning 18, try to accept that I'm growing up."

"B-But you're my baby sister!" Sokka exclaimed, not pleased with what I'd said.

"Who's growing up!" I said, smiling still.

"I'd prefer it if you were with Aang." Sokka said and crossed his arms, acting like a child again.

"Zuko and I have nothing going on between the two of us, we cleared that up last time. We were gonna move on and he was gonna marry Mai." I replied, trying to keep in my emotions now. They were all mixed; I assumed by now they'd probably be married and have a kid on the way or something.

"Yeah, then you'll be with Aang." Sokka said stubbornly.

"We'll see what happens…" I replied, I was deep in thought of how it'd be like when Zuko came here…

**End of this chapter.**

**Review please, any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm so sorry! I'm trying my best. If you want you can point out where I did mistakes so I know. It may teach me something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender nor its characters.**

Chapter 2

Katara's point of view

My birthday had finally arrived, which sure took long enough. I sat staring at the wall of the igloo I live in. It was rather large, decorated with animal skins. It had a wooden drawer that had been transported from Earth kingdom to here. I waited for my friends to arrive. Toph was already here, she spent all her time on talking to Sokka. I was a little left out so I went in here to fix my hair, but now I was finished.

I had braided back my bangs into the hair and put up my hair sloppy in a bun, it was different from my usual braid, which was my goal. I thought a new look might make Zuko like me a bit more.

"Katara! Aang is here!" yelled Sokka.

I got up went to my drawer and took out my summer clothes then pulled on my blue fur jacket that would keep me warm, then I went out in the cold that hit me like a slap in the face. This day was unusually cold, it was minues 40 ºC. I walked over to Toph and Sokka, even the snow was getting rather dry and sounded icier. Indeed, I saw Aang's bison that flew in the air. I smiled in happiness, my eyes sparkling in joy. Toph sighed.

"I still can't see twinkle toes." Toph muttered, after all, she was blind.

"Aang!" I yelled and watched while Appa landed gently, I ran to him and as soon as Aang had both feet on the ground I threw my arms around him. He immediately responded by putting his arms around my waist and pull me closer.

He'd grown taller than me; I have only grown a few inches, while Aang had eaten some type of growing pill and grown insanely much. I was about up to his nose. I smiled again, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he put his chin against my head.

"Hello Katara." He said, I heard his voice had gone deeper. That little boy I found in the ice was growing up! I giggled.

"Said that to prove you're growing up?" I asked and pulled away and looked at him. His eyes were sparkling like when he was a kid.

"Is it working?" he asked in excitement.

"Yeah, my knees are giving in because you've become so manly." I giggled, I actually found him even more attractive now, since he was catching up with me when it came to growing up.

Aang chuckled, and kissed my cheek softly. Oh, one detail I didn't mention before… mine and Zuko's making out sessions were a secret, top secret. No one knew, except Sokka who always walked in on us. Everyone believed I was with Aang, no one knew that I cheated sometimes… but it had stopped now at least, so I wasn't doing it anymore.

I pouted. "Only that?" I asked, and looked at him with a disappointed look.

Aang leaned in towards my ear. "For now." He whispered.

Oh god, my knees were honestly giving in, I was shivering and smiled widely. That was so hot. I looked at him and kissed his cheek as well, and pulled away.

"Hello my old friend." Sokka said, and I looked over to him. He was walking towards Appa; I knew this wouldn't end too well. He had a smug grin on his face and Appa just gave away a moaning sound as a hello. Sokka had his hands behind his back and he walked over to his head and took out a lettuce. Appa's eyes widened for two seconds then he stuck his tongue out and stole the lettuce from Sokka by giving him a big lick all over him, which caused Sokka to get filled with bison saliva. Sokka groaned in irritation. "Appa!"

Appa was looking satisfied with what he got, and he wasn't even looking at Sokka anymore.

I laughed at Sokka, and Aang kept his low chuckle, and looked at Sokka. "Well seems like you're the same!"

Sokka walked over to Aang and held out his arms. "Want a hug avatar?"

Aang looked a bit like the thought disturbed him and he shook his head, and raised his hands to keep him at a distance. "No thank you."

I sneaked over to Toph, to avoid Sokka's wet hugs, Toph had also grown quite a bit. She was about my height, and she had a more feminine body type, her hair had grown a bit longer, but it was still in the same bun as usual, with the same bangs. She had borrowed one of my jackets, and wore shoes so she wouldn't freeze to death.

"Twinkle toes you better say hello to me too, I dunno where the fuck you are!" Toph exclaimed from nowhere.

"Hi Toph." I said, which made her jerk, and I put an arm around her shoulder. "Relax it's just me."

"Sugar queen." Toph said, now knowing who I was. "Happy birthday… again!"

"Thank you, you don't need to say it more than once you know." I said, smiling, appreciating she cared that much.

"Yeah I know, but you're 18! You can get married now, right?" Toph asked, smiling as well. I just rolled my eyes, which she couldn't see.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really matter. I'm just happy I'm old enough to drink." I replied, and laughed afterwards, Toph joined in my laughter.

"No you're not!" Sokka yelled, further away. "I won't allow you to get drunk or anything!"

I just laughed even harder; he still thought he could make all decisions over me, but at least he cared which was very sweet of my brother. I looked at him and his face turned red in irritation.

"Katara are you even listening to me, I'm serious!" Sokka exclaimed, his voice cracking because he was so mad.

I calmed down a bit. "I got it!" I said, once I'd stopped laughing, my stomach was aching because I laughed so hard.

Sokka nodded once, his face still a bit red. "Well… good!"

:_:

A few hours passed and eventually Zuko arrived, wearing his regular pants and shirt as he wore when he was 16 years old, they still obviously fit him rather well. On top of that he wore a water tribe jacket, his hair was let out, it was just the same length as when he was 16, and it was messy. He looked a bit tired when he got here, he had a dark ring under his eye, since the other one didn't show much color besides the scar.

He must have a bit lack of sleep from all the work he has to do. I know he's stressed and I hope he has a chance to finally relax here. Iroh was travelling with him, which made Toph very happy. They were after all good friends, and we all liked Iroh. He was wise and a nice man.

Zuko greeted us all politely, until he got over to Toph who stepped on his foot and told him to stop treating us like the snobby people he hang around in the palace and treat us as his friends. He just scratched his neck and grinned awkwardly and apologized. Then he admitted he was happy to be here around us again, which made us all smile. We've all missed Zuko, keeping contact with him was very hard.

But he had a lot on his shoulders because of his country's economical issues. I suddenly sighed heavily by the dinner table and everyone's faces turned to me. My face immediately turned red at the sudden attention. "S-Sorry, I spaced out!"

"You tend to do that a lot lately." Sokka said, his mouth filled with food. I grimaced, because I saw the chewed food in his mouth, and some of it fell out back onto the plate.

Aang just stared at Sokka. I knew he had bad manners, but really? Can't he at least keep his mouth closed when he's eating and talk afterwards?

"So." I said, trying to turn my gaze away from Sokka, and eventually I tore my eyes off him and looked at Zuko instead. "How's it going with the fire nation?"

"It's no big change, the earth kingdom is trading a little bit, but it's not much that makes a difference for the people." Zuko replied, and looked up at everyone. "I honestly don't know how to reach out to them and prove that the fire nation isn't as it used to."

"I believe it's because they're all waiting for Zuko to get married. The country needs it's fire lady and her kindness and care." Iroh said wisely, he'd taken a break from eating for two seconds, and then returned to eating again happily.

I nodded. "Weren't you supposed to marry Mai?" I asked, which seemed to hit a nerve, he frowned angrily and shook his head.

"I don't wanna talk about that." He said.

"Sorr-" I was interrupted.

"She rejected his proposal." Iroh said, my heart skipped a beat, now I felt like I had a chance. But I hesitate on that he'd be with a water bending peasant like me. I sighed sadly, and Iroh looked at me. "Which is partly why I went here, since you-"

"Uncle, Hush!" Zuko yelled at him. "Why do you just mind your own business you fucking prying old man!"

With that, he stormed out of the igloo. I watched him leave. Since I'm what? I didn't dare to guess unless I'd get disappointed, My gaze turned to Iroh, who had put down his fork and looked down at the food, slightly hurt.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He looked up at me and smiled, and waved my pity away.

"no worries dear, Zuko doesn't mean what he says." Iroh replied and started eating, happy again. I smirked a bit and looked down, eating again, wondering what was going through Zuko's mind right now, what did he want with me here now?

**Thank you for reading, review please. This chapter was up quicker than I thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews! I noticed that one of my reviews pointed out I updated after a day. As I said to that person, I try to update as often as I can. So expect a new chapter very soon again! I have so much planned out for this story, and I really wanna get there soon. But I need to take it slow :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender nor its characters**

Chapter 3

Katara's point of view

It took Zuko an hour to come back inside, being completely calm. He bowed to his uncle and apologized for his behavior, and as Iroh waved away my pity, he waved away Zuko's guilt, and forgave him immediately.

"Nephew, I know I hit a nerve. Why not forget it all?"

That was what he said and Zuko smiled – a smile I personally adored – sat down among us. Iroh made tea, and they all sang a birthday song for me. It caused me to blush and become very embarrassed. But who doesn't blush when everyone sings a song for you? Once they finished I was stunned, and just smiled widely and thanked them.

Strangely, all of them had bought me presents, just at that time my father joined us, looking proud, holding his present in his hands.

Present time, people handed me each a present. I took one at a time. Iroh gave me jasmine flowers, and a paper of how to make his secret and very famous jasmine tea. Saying that jasmine tea was like a warming hug when you cried. I smiled, thanking him for the gift. I'd try to make that tea someday. I knew those flowers were only found in the mountains, which meant he'd gone up there just to get me those flowers. I really appreciated that.

Sokka gave me a bracelet with a tiny snowflake of wood which he had painted white. It was really sweet, so I put it among Iroh's present.

Then it was Toph's turn, who had given me a water bending scroll with very accent type of bending, which seemed very interesting to learn. I thanked her very much, and she told me that once I've learned those new moves we should spar. I just laughed at that, accepting her challenge.

My father to a difference handed me something soft wrapped in paper.

I tore the paper off, and looked down at my mother's fur jacket. Tears welled up, and my throat became thick, I started thinking of her and brought the jacket up to my lips, I inhaled the smell of it; my mother's smell. It was slightly salty, like the ocean was. I put it down in my lap and looked up at my father; my vision was blurry so I dried my tears away. Every person in that room watched me, smiling. They knew I was just smiling. Even Sokka got a little teared up, and I hugged my dad tightly.

"Thank you dad… so much." I whispered, my voice had gone a little hoarse.

Dad's arms were around me and he hugged me tighter. "No problem kit kat." His voice sounded so happy, loving. He really seemed proud of the present he'd given me. Shortly after I pulled away from the hug, and kept my present in my lap, thinking this piece of mom would get to join in my birthday.

Aang smiled warmly to me, as I picked up his present and I opened it, being amazed at what I saw inside. First there was a lily, that had a soft orange color. I took it up and inhaled the sweet smell and smiled. Then my gaze turned down to the present again, and I saw my old fire nation clothes, I pulled them up and underneath that lay the clothes I wore as the painted lady, and when I pulled that up a green kimono lay there, the one I wore once the war was over and I kissed Aang for real for the first time. I smiled widely. That was a really sweet thing to do.

"Oh my god, Aang, you collected these? I threw them away, as far as I remember." I said, these three brought me many memories, of the war and how I met Aang. I smiled, and put them aside and looked at Aang.

"I've travelled around, looking for them. I thought it was a good way to remember the old days." Aang said.

I nodded in agreement, and stood up and hugged him tightly. "Thanks a bunch, that's really sweet." I said, and kissed his cheek, then sat back down.

I noticed there were no presents left, so Zuko had given me nothing. I accepted it quickly; bet he didn't have time to give me a present. It was ok, I wasn't gonna buy him one once he turned 20 then. That made me grin on the inside. "Thank you everyone, it's really nice presents, I appreciate them a lot." I said.

Zuko looked at me, trying to catch my eyes, and I noticed that and looked at him. "Hey, can I talk to you outside?" he asked carefully.

I looked around at the others, Toph and Sokka had started arguing of which present was the best one. "Yeah." I said, and put down my mothers jacket, and got up, and followed him outside.

We walked for a while, I had patience about it, until we'd been walking for 10 minutes. "Zuko, what is it? I don't want to walk further away."

I then stopped walking, and so did he, his back was towards me and he seemed a bit… disturbed.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" I asked, waiting for an answer for a long time, but he remained silent. "You know if you don't answer me, I'll leave."

I started walking away, when a hand grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me back. I was turned towards his face and I looked directly into his eyes, he looked sad, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly. My body reacted on impulse and immediately kissed him back. My head was up in the clouds by now, only focusing on the heated kiss; his lips were so tender and careful.

I eventually forced together the courage to separate our lips. I couldn't just let him walk around and kiss me whenever he felt like it! I narrowed my eyes to him, but then I realized he looked so vulnerable. I've never seen him like that, and he just looked into my eyes. There was a long silence before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"My uncle was trying to tell you… that Mai rejected my proposal." He began.

"Oh tha-" he cut me off.

"nine times." Zuko said, he looked very hurt by it. My mouth fell open and stared at him.

"You asked her nine times?" I asked. "Wasn't one rejection enough?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at me, looking at me seriously. "That's not funny."

"Sorry, I had to." I replied, and gave him a soft smile, trying to light up the mood, which didn't work. "How are you gonna manage to rebuild your country without a fire lady then?"

"I can't." Zuko said and sighed, frustrated. "And I thought, since you've turned 18..." He trailed off there.

"Since I've turned 18?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow, being slightly confused. He looked away.

"Don't make this harder than it is, you know what I want to ask."

"No I honestly have no idea." That made Zuko sigh again.

"Alright, Katara, Can you marry me?" he asked.

Those words made me freeze. My mind filling with thoughts of many thing. _'he wants me now? Because of what, he needs me? Am I the second choice, while I'd prioritize him first, he puts me second? I bet he only asks me because he can't have Mai.' _I narrowed my eyes.

"If that's how you asked Mai I understand why she said no." I replied coldly and turned away from him and started walking back.

"What's wrong with that?" Zuko said, he was irritated and he grabbed my arm again and stopped me. "It's just a simple question!"

"Get off me!" I snarled and pulled my arm free. "I do not accept your proposal. I don't want you to ask me because you have to. I want you to ask because you want to! You want Mai more than me, so why should I accept marrying you, and take care of you and your country while you dream of and desire someone else?"

Zuko went silent, stunned by my words. I guess he figured out that he hurt me now. So he calmed down. "I'm sorry Katara, but could you at least consider it? My nation needs you more than you understand. There are people starving, craving for you to come to their rescue? Didn't you once say you'd never turn your back on people who needs your help?" Zuko asked. That threw me off guard as well. I was still angry though.

"I'll think about it, but only because I want to try and help the fire nation, not you."

**There's the end of this chapter, thanks for reading and thank you for all reviews. I might as well upload the next chapter in a few hours, if I have time to write it. (kinda gotta go now xD I'mma busy woman!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is entirely Iroh and Zuko's point of views; I thought you guys would get to see their thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or its characters.**

Chapter 4

Iroh's point of view

To socialize with Zuko's nice friends was not as complicated as I thought. I explained the different tea types and their effects and consistencies. I had a strong interest in tea, and how much it could help during stressful situations.

Eventually I came to the conclusion that the jasmine tea was a sweet kind of green and white tea was calming and definitely my favorite. I also added that I always used it on Zuko when he chased after the avatar, which is totally proved that it worked.

My joke got the entire group to laugh, which delighted me. The kids had humor. I chuckled and looked at each one of Zuko's friends, and waited for Zuko to return. Suddenly a very annoyed Katara stomped into the cold igloo. I smiled; he had not formulated the right way, which was clearly visible based on how acidic Katara seemed to be. She sat down with a thud and crossed her arms.

The avatar of course gave her worried look, and then looked at me. I gave him a calm smile and nodded to emphasize that he did not have to worry about. He nodded back and looked down instead.

Sokka other hand, opened his mouth immediately. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Katara glared at him – if only looks could kill - I decided to save him, he looked a little scared.

"He doesn't mean it like that; he meant it in a concerned way." I added before she could answer him.

Katara looked at me, and then back at Sokka. "I'm just upset with Zuko if you have to know."

"Ah." I said, and people's eyes got stuck on me, I looked back at Katara. "I can talk to him."

Katara nodded, I guess she's figured out I'm also behind this, and I stood up. My back hurt slightly as I stood up. Oh I was getting old. I walked in the cold, and saw fire balls shoot up in the sky and immediately recognized it as Zuko.

I walked towards the light and found him, furiously bending fire everywhere. "Zuko."

As I tried to make contact with him without getting harmed myself, he started calming down. Then he noticed it was me and stopped immediately. He hang his head down, as if he was disappointed and sad. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I assume it didn't go too well."

There was a silence for a short while, and I knew I was right about this one, Zuko then opened his mouth to speak.

"She said no, because I love Mai more than her." Zuko said, he looked up, but not at me. He looked to the side, almost like he couldn't meet my gaze.

"Of course she's hurt by it, a woman wants a man who can love her with all his heart and take care of her, one who priorities her over any other girl. Currently, that man is the Avatar. Currently, he can offer his heart, which you can't." I replied to him, trying not to sound too judging. I honestly thought that was a bit stupid.

Zuko sighed. "I can offer Mai my heart." He said.

"Is that the girl you're aiming to marry right now Zuko?" I asked a little harshly.

"No, but…" Zuko trailed off for a few seconds, he was thinking though his answers. "She's not my first choice."

"Yes, but Mai rejected you, didn't she? You need a fire lady soon, the fire nation needs some hope, so they can get back up on their feet, don't you agree?"

"Can't I renounce the throne and give it to you?" Zuko asked.

"No, the fire nation was never mine to rule. It's your responsibility; do you want to put you or your people first?"

"My people." Zuko said, without any hesitation. I smiled encouraging to that.

"Then you have to make Katara want to marry you."

Zuko looked up. "Uncle, what should I do? She's so angry with me."

Iroh nodded, and sighed. "Hm, I think you should ask Hakoda for her hand, he might help some."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "Yeah I probably should… what should I do for Katara?"

Iroh thought for a few minutes. "Give her tea?" I said as if it was the best idea I've ever had.

Zuko stared at me for a few seconds, and then he face palmed himself and turned around, groaning in irritation. "I'll fix it myself."

With that, he left, and I smiled proudly to myself. '_Good Zuko, I think it's better if you learn to formulate in these situations yourself…_'

:_:

Zuko's point of view

That water bender peasant! Why did she have to make everything so very complicated, and not just say yes and come back to the fire nation with me? Just a little 'yes' would've made her come with me. But girls were of course so complicated. I don't want to have to admit my feelings for her just so she can come back with me and help me save the fire nation from starvation. Every second she waited with answering, a child walked around asking for food, but not receiving any. A person died at least every day from an illness or the starvation. It wasn't fair towards the fire nation. It wasn't fair to any human.

I decided to ask Hakoda tonight, though I knew I'd probably ruin her birthday if her father got furious. I probably had ruined her birthday already anyway… she got so angry with me before. I should apologize to her, and I have to convince her that I do care about her.

But now I have to focus on Hakoda. I think should explain the fire nation's situation before I ask him properly for her hand. That might be a good way to build it up. He might also be able to help me convince Katara… if he wanted to help my people that is…

I stopped outside the igloo that Hakoda lived in, and took a deep breath.

"Chief Hakoda? It's Zuko, may I come in?" I asked politely. I heard some sounds, like he was cleaning up a little bit.

"Y-Yeah, sure come inside."

And with that, I inhaled air, which I hoped would give me courage and strength. Then pulled away the animal skin and walked inside.

:_:

I explained closely the situation of the fire nation to Chief Hakoda, he nodded, understanding what I was talking about. I was trying to look relaxed, but still very serious. He was frowning at times, not quite understanding why I told him this, which I understood was hard to understand just like that.

Chief Hakoda nodded one last time, after I'd finished my speech. "Why are you telling me this fire lord Zuko?"

"Because I believe that your daughter may be able to help the fire nation restore its former self and its pride." I explained.

"How?" Chief Hakoda asked, I got hope that he might want to help.

"You see, if your daughter marries me-" I was cut off.

"Marries you?" Chief Hakoda started hesitating.

"Sir, please let me finish." I begged, he nodded and made a gesture for me to continue. "I think I put it the wrong way; If Katara became fire lady she could have great opportunities. She would be able to help me convince the north pole to trade with us, even the earth kingdom. That'd get the economy running, and the fire nation would be able to afford providing for its children."

"Why can't she do that without becoming fire lady?"

"Because, if she's seen as part of our nation, they might see the whole nation the way they see her, as caring people. She will represent our nation along side with me."

Chief Hakoda nodded, understanding what I meant, which I appreciated.

"That's why I want to ask for your daughter's hand, she has a capability of helping my nation, but her feeling for me makes her hesitate."

Chief Hakoda now thought for a few seconds. "I accept that you marry her. You are a fine man that could take care of her. Though I was hoping for Aang to be her husband." He said and chuckled. "I do though care for my daughter's happiness, so it's up to her now."

Zuko nodded. "I think she can be happy with me if she only gives it a chance. Will you please help me convince her sir?"

"I might as well try, but Katara is stubborn. I don't think my opinion will do much difference." Chief Hakoda replied.

I stood up, and bowed to him in respect. "Thank you very much for listening."

"No problem." Chief Hakoda replied, and bowed as well.

I walked out of the igloo and sighed in relief, I felt like I'd finally accomplished something. '_If only convincing the earth kingdom to trade with us would be as easy_' I muttered in my thoughts. I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground as I walked through the small village, this was kind of tiring, I was wondering if it all was worth it in the end. I went through so much trouble for this one girl.

This one water bender, couldn't I just pick out another one from the north pole instead and just make her marry me? No, of course not, because then my uncle would get disappointed in me.

I sighed in frustration, why couldn't she just have said yes?

"Yeah, but he wants Mai." A familiar voice said, and I looked up, looking around, not knowing where it came from.

"Katara." Toph's stern voice said. "Stop behaving so selfish! You said it yourself; the fire nation needs a fire lady to restore to its former self, and still you refuse to help. You know what difference you could do if you just went there for a day! You're such a greatly respected bender in the world; you'd probably make the North Pole trade with them after a few words of convincement."

"But what about Aang?" Katara asked.

"Now you're trying to slither away from this again. This is the first time you considered Twinkle toes feelings in this conversation. Do you honestly love him more than Sparky?" Toph asked, I stayed where I was, scared that if I moved the Toph would notice him, and they'd go silent.

Katara was silent for a few seconds, and before Katara could answer the question, Toph did.

"No you don't. You're just using him so you won't be alone after Sparky dumped you." Toph said harshly.

Katara sighed. "You're right, it's not fair towards Aang…" she said, sounding kind of sad.

"Damn right it isn't. And Sparky uses you the same way you use twinkle toes." Toph said. "So it isn't right by him either. Give it a little time, think about it, and tell him your answer in the morning." She suggested.

I never realized how good Toph is at giving advice, now I thought I'd heard enough so I sneaked away, trying to keep Toph from noticing me, and I sneaked to the guest igloo I slept in, lay down in bed and closed my eyes. "Happy birthday Katara. Sorry for ruining your night."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Reviews would be awesome! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender nor its characters.**

Chapter 5

Katara's point of view

I stared at the wall, metal wall that had fire national badge hanging on a piece of red fabric, I looked around in the rest of the room. It looked rather fancy, a soft big bed that I had for myself, it was decorated with blue lily flowers, as I loved so much. The blanket was red, along with the rest of the bed, that had a mixture of both red and black. There was a desk, with a mirror too, on top of that was my stuff, like my brush, my mother's necklace. Everything I thought I would need in the fire nation… I sighed heavily and closed his eyelids slowly. My mind took me back to my chat with Toph last night.

_Flashback_

_I took a deep breath before I was going to try to ask to get into Toph's igloo._

_"Come on in. Sugar Queen." Did Toph's tired voice say, had I woke her up?_

_I pulled the animal skin of a dogbear aside and went inside; when I got inside she sat up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. I was now positive of that I woke her up._

"_Oh I'm sorry Toph." I excused myself, and looked terrible sorry… not that she could see that._

"_Whatever, why did you wake me up?" Toph asked, her voice being a little snappy. I understood that, she liked sleeping after all._

"_Hm, think I could talk to you about something?" I asked, smiling._

"_Sparky or twinkle toes? Or my lovely present?" Toph asked, grinning to her. "Hey think you could tell Sokka mine was better than his, so he'll shut up?"_

"_Um, Zuko, no and no." I replied, Toph looked a bit surprised, but sat straight up, excited._

"_Yeah ok, Spit it out! I wanna hear gossip." Toph said, grinning._

"_Uhh.."_

"_Did you guys make out again?"_

"_Ew, no."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Come on just tell me."_

_I sighed once again, and looked away, I couldn't meet her blank gaze when I spoke of this, it was too hard. "He kind of… asked me to marry him?"_

_Toph's mouth dropped open and she was looking at me in awe. "SERI-OUSLY?"_

"_Yeah, but hush, I don't want anyone else to know yet." I said, and tried to calm her down. She started jumping up and down in excitement, then eventually sat down again calmly._

"_Alright, I'll calm down. What happened?"_

"_Well he asked me in a very rude way, first he told me of Mai and that he'd asked her nine times, then he just asked." I said, taking a seconds pause. "Then when I said I didn't accept it, he got angry and asked why. I said it's obviously because he puts stupid knife girl before me. You get it? I don't wanna be married to someone who dreams of someone else, it's seriously rude and stupid to ask in that ca-"_

"_Isn't that kinda what you do with Twinkle toes?" Toph interrupted my rant with those words, I looked up at her. I was confused, which she understood immediately._

"_You like Sparky more than twinkle toes, so you dream of him all the time when you're with twinkle toes."_

"_Yeah I know, but that's not the problem…"_

"_Ok, we'll talk about Zuko, what would be the good things with accepting his proposal?"_

"_Oh, um… I'd get to live with him? And I could help a bunch of people in the fire nation. Do you know their condition?"_

"_No, Sparky doesn't send too many letters to me." Toph replied and I sighed._

"_Alright: Fire Nation has in recent years become very poor because the earth kingdom and the north pole refuses to trade goods with the fire nation. That get the economy wheel to slowly stop and now it is so poor that every family in the fire nation - which are normal people _ - is struggling to get food to survive, food for their children and their families. Each child is underweight. The only people who get enough food is royalty and nobility. Zuko gets stressed and is struggling to get the North Pole to change with them because that would make a big change. No one trusts Zuko enough and thinks he is like his father." _

"_Which we know he isn't." Toph added there._

"_Right, So Zuko seems to think that if I marry him I'm able to help the fire nation restore into a great and strong country. I believe the fire nation needs a fire lady to make it through this rough times, but I didn't expect it to be me…"_

"_It seems wonderful that you can help out so much just by marrying Sparky, so why not?"_

"_Yeah, but he wants Mai." I said, and looked down sadly._

"_Katara." Toph said, she sounded very stern. "Stop behaving so selfishly! You said it yourself; the fire nation needs a fire lady to restore to its former self, and still you refuse to help. You know what difference you could do if you just went there for a day! You're such a greatly respected bender in the world; you'd probably make the North Pole trade with them after a few words of convincement."_

_I decided to try and slither, this fire lady thing frightened me. "But what about Aang?"_

_But Toph saw through my move. "Now you're trying to slither away from this again. This is the first time you considered Twinkle toes feelings in this conversation. Do you honestly love him more than Sparky?"_

_I went silent, and started thinking through it, Aang means a lot to me, I wouldn't want to lose him… but losing Spa-I mean Zuko would hurt way more than losing Aang… I love Aang, but I also love Zuko. Aang is on second place of my list… he's more of a brother…_

"_No you don't. You're just using him so you won't be alone after Sparky dumped you." Toph said accusingly. I sighed heavily – so much drama – and I nodded._

"_You're right, it's not fair towards Aang…" I mumbled sadly, I felt guilty now for using him in that way. It was not right of me to do, not when he loved me so much and now I'd have to break his heart._

"_Damn right it isn't. And Sparky uses you the same way you use twinkle toes." Toph said. "So it isn't right by him either. Give it a little time, think about it, and tell him your answer in the morning."_

_I nodded once again. "Very smart Toph, you're very right… I think I already know what to do, what's right to do. I firstly have to break up with Aang, I don't want to have false ties to him, not those type of ties."_

"_Good, now it sounds like we're getting somewhere." Toph said._

_End of flashback_

I was interrupted by a door that opened, and one of those servants walked in and smiled kindly. "Do you want anything, master Katara?"

"No thank you, everything is fine." I replied, and smiled back to her. She nodded, and bowed, then walked out backwards so she wouldn't turn her back towards me. Apparently it was disrespectful.

"Hey, um, you don't have to do that, turning your back to me and walk out is absolutely fine!" I told her.

The servant nodded. "As you wish."

"And close the door behind you please." I said.

She did as I said, and I lay down on the bed instead, and closed my eyes, starting to see Aang in front of me crying, I immediately stopped that thought and sat up straight. I didn't want to think of the break up with him, he was so upset by it, but he still smiled… I remember that in the end of it he still smiled.

I sighed, and closed my eyes again, trying to drift into sleep.

_Flashback_

_I sat by the table in the dining igloo, and chewed on bread that was a bit old, hard to chew. But I did not care so much; it was something other than fish, so I was satisfied. I was so focused on chewing my old bread that I didn't notice that Zuko came into the room and sat down on the opposite of me. He gave me a soft look combined with a kind smile. I smiled back and continued eating. That look made me all warm inside._

_Zuko was silent for a few minutes, and so was I. I had nothing to say to him except my answer to whether I'd marry him or not, and that discussion I was not going to start. It would be awkward for me to just say it out loud. So I thought I'd let him say it first._

_He looked very handsome today. His hair was all messy, like he just woke up and didn't care of how he looked like. This in my opinion meant he managed to relax here. I was happy about that. His clothing was traditional water tribe clothing, and I felt like he was part of my tribe every time I looked up. And when I looked up I started imagining us getting married here, living here, and be happy here instead. Suddenly I heard Zuko inhale and exhale, like he was preparing for something and his mouth opened._

"_Aang left very early this morning, he looked sad." Zuko said, and looked right at me, no not at me, _through_ me. He knew what had happened between me and Aang somehow._

"_Yeah." I said, I didn't want to talk about it, it hurt me too. It hurt for me to say the words, for me to tell him I didn't love him the way he loved me, to tell him I would never be completely happy with him._

"_Why?" Zuko asked, and leaned forward a bit. I looked up into his eyes; I saw that he was playing with me, which made me mad._

"_I… broke up with him." I said, I tried to keep calm. That look irritated me._

"_Oh really?" Zuko asked and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

"_that's none of your business." I replied and kept on eating my bread, focusing on that instead. Zuko was silent for a few seconds before he answered me._

"_Oh really? Then maybe we could talk about something that is my business." He said, and before he could continue, I started talking._

"_I accept your proposal."_

"_Y-You're accepting?"_

"_If you ask again, more nicely." I said, and looked up at him, He stood up, and got down on one knee in front of me and took my hand, I dropped my bread, and looked down at him._

" _Master Katara, the only water bender left on the south pole, you are a sweet kind loving human, who I'd love to have as my wife. Will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" Zuko asked, he looked very honest in what he said, and I was silent for a few seconds._

"_Yes I will." I replied, and smiled softly to him. He smiled back._

_End of flashback._

That was the reason why I was here, why I was on the fire nation ship with Zuko next door, and he was probably sleeping. It was getting late at night now, I could see the moonlight shine in through a small window. I still wouldn't let my mind drift into sleep. "Yue, please give me the strength to manage through this…" I whispered, as I stared at the window, hoping for some type of sign. But there was nothing, so I closed my eyes again.

I was going to marry Zuko, become fire lady of the fire nation, and have a whole people to protect and care for. I got so much responsibility on my shoulders just after a day after I turned 18. I love that I will be able to help a whole nation through marrying the man that I love. But he doesn't love me equally, which made me feel sad… This sucked.

**Thank you for reading, please Review this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We arrived in the fire nation, pretty soon, and somehow I was reversed the day because of my little naps. We arrived early in the morning when I was about to fall asleep after a full night of being awake. Zuko came into my room and forced me out of bed, which made me angry. I was not a morning person, so I stared somewhat annoyed at him but dropped it quickly. When came up to the deck, stood a large crowd. Most were young children or elderly people, everyone's clothes were dirty and slightly worn. Some children had a lot of holes in their clothes, I suppose their wardrobe must have moths or the rats had chewed on it. It didn't look like the kids had worn them out through playing…

All cried out cheerfully, smiling happily to me. They must have learned of my and Zuko's engagement. I smiled to everyone, they all had hope and happiness in their eyes, and I couldn't just ignore them. I knew this was my chance to help all these people. I made a note in my mind to remind me of that I would go out tomorrow to meet these people and buy from them.

I felt that two pairs of eyes were on me and I turned my head in that direction. Zuko smiled at me and I felt warm inside. He took my hand and we both went off the ship together. I felt happy at that moment. I and Zuko did not hide our relationship. We showed it front of all these people. I was no secret, and he looked proud to have me. I wonder if he was just faking or if it was real. It was kind of hard to tell since Zuko is good at hiding his real feelings and show others. I'd talk to him about that later too.

We both started walking towards my new home, but I suddenly heard a young child's voice speak to me.

"Master Katara, can you please help my family?" I turned my head to the left and stopped walking. It was a young girl, her eyes were blue and her hair was pitch black and straight. It went down to her waist. She was extremely thin, her face used to be round but the lack of food must've caused her face to become so skinny. Her skin was also tanned, I couldn't tell if she was actually from the fire nation or not. She looked like she was from the water tribe. I got down on my knees in front of her. The young girl must be 6 or 7 years old.

"What's your name?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

"Mizu." The girl replied, she looked proud of her name. "My mother is from the northern water tribe!" she exclaimed happily.

I smiled to her, so she was partly a water tribe girl? "That's so nice, I've been there once." I said.

"I've never been there." Mizu said, she started to look a bit curious. "Is it nice there? I heard it's cold. Mother says it's cold."

"It's very cold, but it's still beautiful. The ice reflects the sun, the snow that lays like a blanket to hide the ice is sparkling." I replied.

"It sounds magical!" Mizu whispered, looking amazed by my small describing of the northern water tribe. I just smiled as a reply, and suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts of her mothers tribe and remembered why she was gonna talk to me.

"My mother is sick." The girl said sadly and looked down. She looked like she was about to cry. I immediately pitied her. I just didn't know what to do. I was a healer of course, but if the sickness was too bad then maybe I wouldn't be able to help.

"I will come with you right away and help." I replied. I was going to try anyway, maybe it's curable for my hands. Otherwise I will send out a doctor from the palace to take care of her mother until she's perfectly healthy. The girl looked up, a spark of hope was shown in her eyes and I got up on my feet.

I turned to look at Zuko, and the moment I was about to apologize he raised his hand to silence me, and smiled. I understood this is what he wanted me to do, he wanted me to help this family become healthy.

"Akira, go with Katara and lead her back home once she's finished with her task." Zuko ordered, and a tall man, dressed in traditional fire nation clothing came forward.

"Yes my lord." He replied.

"Ok Mizu, show me where you live." I said, and she started running enthusiastically and I followed her.

:_:

"Why can't I send the healer there?" I yelled at Zuko, I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to help them! The disease was something I didn't recognize, and I couldn't do anything but just give her some healthy herbs and medicine that would help against some stuff, but nothing else. Zuko's face just hardened and he glared a bit.

"Think about all of the other families in the fire nation that has the exact same problem. If we send out a healer to just one of them, the rest of the nation will hear about it and think it's unfair that they don't get help?" Zuko said.

"So I'm just gonna sit by and do nothing?" I exclaimed. I refused to see it from his side. It was stupid, I could send out professional healers to all the sick families, can't I?

"No, you do whatever you want to help them _by yourself. _But don't involve professional care." Zuko said, and crossed his arms, I crossed mine as well.

"You're so god damn stupid!" I yelled.

"You're so god damn stubborn!" Zuko yelled back at me and clenched his fists.

"Oh I'm stubborn?"

"Yes you are, you're angry because you don't get what you want little princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want."

"No, it's rude and childish!"

"Says the child."

"SHUT UP!"

Both I and Zuko were so busy screaming at each other, we didn't notice that Iroh walked inside.

"ZUKO!" Iroh yelled, and we both went silent and turned our focus on Iroh, he had crossed his arms and looked at both of us. He was disappointed, I could tell. "I thought you both had grown up, but it seems like you both need an attitude adjustment and need to learn how to get along, which is why I decide that all of us are going to eat dinner together each night. You both will tell each other something about yourselves."

"But Uncle-"

"No buts, this starts immediately tonight. And please, keep your voices down when you're arguing. Rumors spread fast in this nation." Iroh said harshly. I sighed, and bowed to him, and he bowed back, and walked out of the room.

Zuko sighed as well, and sat down in his office chair. He supported his head with his hands, and looked bored. "I'm sorry; I just think it would look better if you solved this on your own. Maybe you can ask the healer what to do."

I looked at him and nodded. "I guess so." I was about to start walking out of there, and Zuko followed me to the office door. And I looked up at him before I went out. "Hey… think we can ever be like a real couple?"

Zuko grinned. "I think we're getting there on the arguing." He said.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said. "I meant, like kissing in public without it being fake." I felt embarrassed to say that, my cheeks were heating up, I knew they turned red.

Zuko looked down into my eyes and leaned down and kissed softly. I smiled and kissed him back. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Sadly, It ended soon enough because Zuko pulled away.

"Hm, I don't think our relationship is fake, I think it's as real as ever. No matter what, you're going to become my wife, the mother of this country and the mother of my children. I will take this seriously, and treat you as my equal and as I love you." He said, and I started smiling, in my mind I was screaming.

'_M-m-m-m-m-m-mother of his children?'_

**Haha, and there is the end of that chapter. It's very short, I know, I didn't know where to finish it off, and sadly, that's where I cut off.**

**Anyway: I'm sorry, it's a late chapter, I unexpectedly slept over at my girlfriend's house on the Saturday, and I can say Sunday was lemon-ish, so I'll remain silent about that. Monday was my lazy day, I kind of got some time to hang out with my parents. **

**So today I sat down and wrote! Whoop whoop, I fought to finish this before I had to put my computer away darlings, I'm sorry If it's short. The regular updates on each day will start again from now and on. Though don't blame me if they're up late, I have a life besides fanfiction. So I'm working on the next 2 chapters already to make it up to you guys for putting this up so late. Love you all and thank you for reviews and favs 3**

**I don't think I've ever had a story with so many follows and favs. It's really an honor folks3 Review now and I might be kind enough to upload the next chapter in an hour or two ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

My eyes flew open as I groggily sat up. Have I mentioned I hated mornings? I stood and looked at Zuko's empty spot. He was already working then, huh. How can he even manage to get out of bed so early? I can barely stay awake now. But I assume he forces himself too, he's after all the fire lord…

I stood up slowly to avoid getting dizzy, but sadly it failed and I had to sit back down again. I hadn't slept that well tonight, Zuko happen to move a lot, so I got this small area where I could sleep, and he got the rest of the bed. I gave it another shot and stood up, then walked over to the bathroom and took a quick shower, just to clear my mind. The water running down my naked body emptied my mind from all the things I had to do today and brought me back to what bothered me the most.

_Babies._

I'd have to have Zuko's children and I think I have to expect that I have to have them right after the wedding. It's disturbing, I don't want to have them. Not yet. Don't get me wrong, I adore children. I'm just not ready yet, it feels like I'm going to panic just thinking about it. What if I fail and become a horrible mother? What if I drop the kid? What if it gets sick and _dies?! _It doesn't help that I hear labors are extremely painful… I can barely stand cramps.

_Breathe. _

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I'm not emotionally ready for a child yet. I need time to prepare! Hope the wedding is going to take a while to fix.

Should I talk to Zuko about this?

_No._

I think I'll keep it to myself for a while. But I should tell him how I feel about it… he's gonna be my husband after all.

Well, the last few days I had started taking lessons about the fire nations history, and I learnt more of dragons. This was amazing to me, and really interesting. Dragons are the original fire benders after all, which is truly amazing.

I headed down to the library to meet my teacher, he was a skinny, polite and stern old man. He doesn't like that I ask so many questions, I assume he teaches me more than necessary and it's not what he's being paid for. I don't really care though, I'm a curious water bender, and originals are fascinating.

"Alright, you're dismissed." The teacher muttered way too quickly. Was the lesson already over?

"How long have we studied now?"

"Three hours, and it's time for you to have your lunch with fire lord." The old man replied, I'd today got to know that his name was Hiro, it was of much use for me, now I could call him my professor too.

"alright professor Hiro." I replied and stood up as well. He threw me a glare.

"Do not call me by my name, just professor please." He said harshly. I almost got offended, but decided to ignore it. So I stood up, apologized for my curiosity and walked out of there.

I walked through the halls of this wonderful palace, all walls were red with hand drawn curls in gold decorated. I found it dazzling, each stroke was carefully drawn. There was so much work put into it. I looked away and focused on where I was headed again.

I walked to the dining room to meet Zuko. I was finally getting my lunch, and I sat down on his right side. During the lunch I told him what I'd been taught so far, he just smirked and said he already knew those things. I made a grimace and continued eating the spicy food. I still didn't like it so much… luckily Zuko made sure I always had bread so I could remove the burning feeling on my tongue by sucking on it.

After our lunch there was dancing lessons with Zuko. I may not have told you this, but I'm an excellent dancer… when it comes to my tribes dances! The fire nations dance was organized and very strict. I had to learn where to put my feet, which was not how it was like in the water tribe. We could do practically what we wanted, but here… it was like the freedom to do what I wanted was taken… again.

I stepped on his feet… _all. The. Time._

"Ouch, Katara jeez, it's not that hard!" Zuko said, after I'd tripped a bit and stepped on his toe.

"Stop whining, I'm trying to focus." I said, embarressement filled me and I just wanted to sink through the ground and disappear. Luckily it was just me, the dancing teacher and Zuko there.

An hour of embarrassment passed, and I got to the part where I was supposed to try out clothes. They still hadn't decided if I as fire lady was supposed to wear red or blue. Since I was from the water tribe they thought I should wear blue in a way, but others thought that I'm now fire nation and should wear red.

After an additional few hours I was exhausted. They decided that I would wear blue on normal days and red on feasts, proms or any other type or traditional celebration. They also decided that my wedding dress would be a red, with a mixture of gold and have a little bit of a darker blue in it. But more than that they wouldn't tell also made me try purple! _Purple_ of all colors. I'd prefer having red over that.

I finally got to the dinner with Iroh and Zuko. We got some type of soup and newly baked bread. This soup was milder than the usual food. I assume Iroh had asked them to make it after my preference, which I appreciated. It tasted a little more like home.

"Alright, Katara you begin, tell us something about yourself." Iroh said, and looked at me.

"Ok…" I was silent for a few seconds, thinking through my options. "I hate spicy food."

Zuko shrugged. "Hm, I think Katara here looks way more attractive when her hair is let out." He said, and I started blushing. My hair was let out today, which made me happy. I'd have to remember that.

As I ate my thoughts went back on the children thing. It was honestly bothering me, even though having a mini zuko running around would be cute. It's the process _before _that that's creepy.

"Do you always space out like that?" Zuko asked, and raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. He was amused, I could tell. I felt how I was blushing already.

"Tends to happen sometimes…" I replied, awkwardly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" I answered a little too quickly, and Zuko grinned again.

_I was in the library today, spending time on reading about lemur bats. I don't know why I was reading about them, I just did. They weren't that fascinating really. I sat there for a long time, studying things that didn't stay in my mind. _

_I suddenly appeared in my bedroom, and I felt something strange entering my uterus. I moaned at the pleasure I felt. My eyes opened and I saw Zuko staring down at me, and grinned proudly. He leaned down and kissed me hungrily and moved faster in my belly, going deeper each time with my help. I moaned into the kiss again, have I ever felt something this pleasuring before? And it almost seemed like Zuko enjoyed it more than me._

_I was then again pulled away from there, which saddened me. That dream would've been a great one... I looked around at where I was, and it appeared to be the royal garden. _

"_Momma!" A small boy came stumbling towards me, and he fell on his knees in front of me and giggled, he seemed to be about 2 years old maybe. He crawled up in my lap, and I just stared at him horrified. His eyes were a soft yellow color, which matched Zuko's eyes… his hair was dark brown, messy and curly. He was so adorable that my heart melted. Just when I was about to embrace him and give him all my love, his wide proud smile disappeared and he started crying. He looked frightened by something and he looked over my shoulder._

_I looked behind me to see who it was and there Ozai stood, glaring at me. "A water bending peasant having my son's children: Why am I not surprised? This boy is a disgrace."_

_He lift the boy up by the hair and I was about to jolt up to help him, but my feet were stuck to the ground and I was sinking into it, and I watched as my poor boy was torn apart in front of me. First his eyes were torn out, I saw them land in front of me and he screamed for me, as blood down his cheeks._

"_MOMMA!" He screamed, his voice being hoarse after screaming so loudly. He wanted me to come to his rescue but I couldn't. I started fighting, trying to break myself free to help my poor son…_

I sat up straight in the bed, breathing heavily. I constantly thought that I didn't have a child, it wasn't my child. He wasn't really harmed it was just a nightmare.

"Katara?" Zuko's hoarse and groggy voice asked. I lay back down in the bed slowly and turned my head to him.

"Just a nightmare." I said, and closed my eyes to try and fall asleep again. This with having children is really reaching to a point where I'm about to go insane. And it needed to be dealt with really soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Soft lips were pressed against my forehead and I woke with a jerk. At first my vision was slightly blurry, but now I can see a figure with brown hair pulled back in partly a ponytail, traditional southern water tribe clothing and a soft but tired smile. I rub my eyes gently and see is my father, looking down at me. His face is starting to get wrinkles, especially at the edge of his eyes. Maybe it's because he smiles so much, that he gets wrinkles there. He looks a little dirty; as usual he probably hadn't taken a bath for a few days. Now I noticed something new, he had dark circles under his eyes, giving me the impression of that he hadn't slept well for a while.

"Morning Katara." He said with his normally happy voice. He looked very calm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise and sat up way too quickly. Doing that had consequences; my head started spinning a little bit. So I closed my eyes for a few seconds to get my head to stop spinning.

He smiles softly. "May I not visit?"

"Yes, but it might not be the right time ..." I murmured and opened my eyes again, and think of what I had to talk to Zuko about... if dad is here, he will be with me as much as he can, every spare second I have and then my talk with Zuko has to wait. I feel like it's something that doesn't involve him.

"Is something the matter?" He hesitated a little. I shrugged and looked down. "You can talk to me, you know."

I looked up at him, and he put his arms around me and hugged me. The hug overwhelms me with many different emotions. The one I felt the most that I could actually identify was safety. That safety you feel when sitting hunched together in your parent's lap and cry because you have slipped on the ice outside, Or when your sibling teases you until you cry, Or when I get a snowball hit in your face. Just that safety got me to miss my childhood. Everything was so easy for me, apart from the war itself, so everything was fun. Everything was a game, nothing else mattered.

I gently put her arms around him and I breathed in his smell. I feel how my throat gathers a lump, which burned, wanting to make me cry. I start to think about my mom, how much I missed her. She would've been able to give me advice about the situation I'm in. I'm starting to think this was a mistake. I do like Zuko, he's been kind to me most of the time: but I'm so scared.

"Do you want to talk?" my dad asks, and I look up at him, and nodded. He moves and sits down in my bed, and I lean against his shoulder and he hugs me.

"I'm scared." I whisper to him, and close my eyes.

"The wedding is going to be fantastic Katara… you'll grow to love Zuko eventually." My dad was just trying to make me less scared of the wedding, and I do admit, I'm getting cold feet.

"I don't know… am I making a mistake?" Dad looks down at me, surprised by my question. I knew what he was going to say. He just wants me to be happy, he always has.

"You're helping a whole country." I didn't expect that answer, and I looked at him again.

"I mean, is this right for _me_?" My dad nods as a respond, and I look away.

"I think you'll be safe with him, and you can be happy if you just try to be. Give it a chance, alright? The only one stopping you from being happy is always yourself."

I nod in agreement. "True."

Days pass by, my father stays for two days, and then he gets an urgent letter from Sokka. He's apparently screwed up a meeting with some guys from the earth kingdom by holding a very _very _long speech and panicked every time they questioned him. By that they got the impression of that Sokka was stressed, uncertain of himself and just a plain bad leader. A leader who can't answer their questions calmly is one that isn't certain of what he's talking about. So they left. They got angry because they were dragged out there for nothing. My dad was in a hurry to go back, so he packed up everything and said goodbye to me really quick.

"See you on the wedding." My dad said, and looked straight into my eyes with his blue ones… the ones I had inherited from him. "I love you."

"Love you too." I said, and hugged him tightly, I never wanted to really let him go. He made me homesick.

Within what seemed to be just a second, I had to let him go so he could go back home. He walked slowly, not hesitating for a second. I looked at him, and stayed at the shore to wave goodbye as he left. The boat within just a few minutes had left the shore and I was waving goodbye to him. My father looked at me with sad eyes, they pierced through me straight into my heart. He saw what I missed, and he smiled to me. "Happiness" I saw his lips mimicked, even though my ears weren't able to hear his voice. I smiled back and nodded to show that I understood him.

I stood at that shore for hours later, just watching the water hit against the sand. Watch it move, and I knew it was always going to move. Water was life, it was my element, and I could bend and move it myself if I wanted to. I went down to the beach very close to the shore, and went with my feet in the water, and smiled. It was cooling down my skin to the temperature it was usually at. I went out a little deeper until the water reached my knees and didn't care if my dress was ruined. It was just cloth anyway. My hand was placed on the bun that my hair was pulled back in and I let it out.

My hands reached out and I bended the water to come up to it, and started trying different base bending techniques. I started to feel like home, and feel like I was safe again. Even if I don't have the cold southern water tribe with me, it doesn't mean water isn't around me.

I bended for hours, guards came to check on me, a few stayed for a while, and then they exchanged guards after a while. I just kept on bending; I haven't felt this alive in weeks.

I started to hear splashing very close to me, and without thinking, I turned the water I bended into ice and attacked. Red flames dodged my attack, and I saw a very familiar face. The handsome face, the athletic body, the red fire nation clothing, the yellow eyes that pierced through mine. And the scar. The scar that I once said I'd heal. He smirked a bit at me, oh Zuko.

"You're challenging me on a battle?" He asked with a teasing voice.

"Do I even need to battle you, I know I'll win?" I replied cockily. He rolled his eyes and went over to me and put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. My knees were shaking, and my heart racing. He leaned to my ear, I could feel his hot breath so close to my neck.

"With the impact I have on you, I don't think so." He whispered. My head was a little numb, and it took a while to register what he said. Then I went a little angry.

"That's unfair." I muttered in irritation and frowned.

"Sweet little Katara, don't frown, it doesn't look good on you." Zuko said and looked at me with a grin. Oh that cocky bastard.

"Oh well, how about a spar game?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow, having a smirk on my face.

Zuko looked down at me without answering for a while. "You're so beautiful."

"Don't try and avoid the challenge, so you are scared of me?!" I asked, and laughed.

"I'm not scared!" He exclaimed in irritation.

"Then why don't you want to spar?!"

"I don't want to hurt you." Zuko said and looked at me seriously. "The wedding is set in a month, I want you to look as beautiful as always without any burn marks."

I was shocked by what he said, but sighed. "Fine, but we'll spar after the wedding?"

Zuko nodded.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

End of chapter

_AN: Thanks guys for all the sweet words, and thanks for the patience with this chapter. It took a while to get it out and manage to write it._

_I've finally gotten over the shock with my grandpa being dead, but sadly, because the shock is gone reality kicked in and I'm crying about it more easily. But thank you very much for the support, and for anything you wrote about it! He meant a lot to me._

_It is going to take a while to update, since I've got so much going on with grandpa's funeral, school and cosplay. So I'm stressed out, I'm gonna try to get chapters up every month at least. I actually wrote this in Swedish class. Now I'm a bit behind and have to work at home. SO make the time I used in school for this worth it and go and review! ~3_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My hands were shaking uncontrollably in irritation. My eyes were narrowed, staring at nothing. I was completely furious. How could he? How can he do that to me? I had worked so hard on this wedding and he goes around ruining it? Destroying my plans, what I wanted and how I wanted it all?

This man in front of me, a victim for my anger, had destroyed my plans completely. He'd gotten the wrong flowers, and my wedding was just a week away. I took a deep breath, I couldn't show him I was this furious about it. As a soon to be fire lady I was supposed to have inner calm, and be mature about things. Even though I felt like giving him a slap and yell at him, I couldn't do that. I was an adult, and as an adult, I couldn't throw around with words however I wanted. There would be no other excuse for my behavior, except for that it's my personality.

"Excuse me, but those are most certainly _not _the flowers I asked for." I said, my voice having a soft tone, even though my insides were shaking in anger. The man frowns in confusion and looked down at all the flowers he'd gotten me.

"You didn't ask for white roses?"

"No, fire lilies." I said, and smiled. "How can you get fire lilies to white roses?"

With that, I gave away a nervous laugh. And he laughed as well and bowed.

"I apologize miss, it won't happen again. Shall I get you new ones?" he asked.

"No, you can use the white roses for the festival that's tomorrow. Maybe I can give away a rose to each person, there must be enough of them for the entire capital?" i asked and smiled softly.

He nodded once. "I will prepare the flowers for the event."

"Thank you, I will take my leave, goodbye." I said, and bowed once, he bowed back and I walked out of the main hall.

How dare he get white roses when I asked for fire lilies! Fire lilies are my favorite flowers in the fire nation, they bloomed just a few times a year and precisely that time was when I and Zuko would get married, they were in full bloom. They had such beautiful colors.

Right now it's only a week before our wedding. I and Zuko rarely had any time for each other, but today we would spend the entire day together. According to Iroh, it was a good idea. However, I was hesitant, but guess it was good if the palace staff to see us spend more time together than at the dinner table. I was very stressed before the wedding. I had gotten some choices for the wedding on my shoulders, as long as it kept the tradition and Zuko accepted it. He also liked the fire lilies so they were acceptable to use the flowers as base flowers throughout the wedding.

Tomorrow night, it was also a festival for everyone in fire nation, adult as child, poor as rich. It worried me. I had gone out of the people only once in a while and it was for a very short time. Because of the rumors began to spread that I did not like my people. Which was not true, all those I had met so far had been welcoming and friendly and so I had a very positive opinion of my people.

Another thing stressed me, I would give a speech in front of the capital. I was terrified at the thought to ask me in front of people and inspire them while they'll get a good picture of me that fire lady. I had not had any clue about what I was talking about, or what I would say. But I would solve it tomorrow morning.

I still had not made up my sleeping problems with Zuko; I always dreamed nightmares about children, or pregnancy. I do not know why, but it scared the life out of me. What could it mean? I have tried several times to bring it up here with the kids ... but it's hard.

_Flashback_

_I looked down in the wooden table, playing with my fingers nervously. Today, I was gonna do it! I was gonna bring it up now. It was dinner, Zuko was reading through some papers. Just that little scared me, I didn't want to bother him while he worked._

"_Um, Zuko?" I asked hesitatingly. He didn't look up, he just looked down at his papers and drank a little water._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want to talk to you about something." I said, and he looked up at me then._

"_Can we take it later? I just want to finish the work, and I'll come to your room once it's done?" he asked softly and smiled a little. I agreed to it, but sadly, once he actually came into the room. I backed out._

"_I kind of wondered if you like fire lilies? Because i'd love to use them for our wedding." I said, and smiled innocently._

_End of flashback_

I walked through the great halls of the fire lords palace. Here I felt a little bit more comfortable walking these days. I could see myself here for the rest of my life. It's such a beautiful palace, but I think it's bigger than required. But what do I know? I'm just a girl from the southern water tribe. We live in small igloos after all. I guess I'm just not used to so much space.

I walked past the royal garden and stopped. My walking changed direction and I looked out the window, seeing the beautiful garden. It had a very small river running through it, with a bridge on the middle of the garden, on each side of it there were different kind of flowers and so many bright colors. The sun was shining so the water looked extra beautiful as it moved. I sighed and smiled at how beautiful the garden was.

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

The voice was dull, but I could hear it perfectly. It was a female voice, and I turned my head a little bit to the left, and saw Zuko and Mei standing further away, in the shadows at a more hidden part.

Zuko nodded once, looking determent. I raised an eyebrow. He still hadn't broken it off with Mei?

Suddenly a loud smack was heard and my mouth dropped in shock. Mei had slapped him, tears were streaming down her cheeks and she looked so upset. "Fine, whatever, you fucking loser, you don't mean anything at all to me anymore! I'll move fucking on from you, blame yourself that you lost me! Don't ever come back crying once you've grown tired of that water bending peasant!" she screamed, and walked away with determent steps.

Zuko's P.O.V

I put my hand to the burning spot on my cheek. I really hope that wouldn't leave a mark, someone might think it was Katara who slapped me. Mei walked off, even her walk looked furious, which made me smile. It looked ridiculous how she tried to swing her hips so that I would look at her ass. I shook my head and went inside again with a small smirk on my face.

This morning I'd gotten a letter from her who asked me to meet her in the garden, she'd even added a heart on the letter. So I met her there, but I had already decided that I couldn't keep on being with her. If I got caught, things would end badly. So I told her I didn't want her to have anything to do with me, and well, her reaction wasn't the best, but at least she was trying to be independent?

She honestly meant nothing to me, she's just an ex. I have to focus on Katara, after all, she'll be my wife. I can't walk around and cheat with others.

Since I had a day off today I wore my short hair down, I kept it short since I liked it that way, it was much more comfortable, and if I don't remember wrong Katara had mentioned something about it being attractive. I put my hands in my pockets. I also wore pants and a regular fire nation shirt today, since I was starting to get tired of the fire lord clothing. Pants were more comfortable.

Ah, there she was. Beautiful Katara, with her long hair down. She'd followed my steps and wore pants today as well, which wasn't appropriate for a woman, but I didn't care. She was looking out through the window to the garden and I sneaked up behind her and placed a kiss on her neck. "Hello."

As a response she jerked and looked back at me. I loved to surprise her like that when she was in deep thought, she always reacted the same.

"Hi, stop scaring me like that!" she exclaimed in complaint. I grinned to her.

"Never." I said, and tilted my head to the side. "Wanna head for the bedroom?"

She raised an eyebrow, and then I realized how wrong that came out. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant it's more private and we can sit down and talk."

"or have sex."

"Or just think."

"Or have sex."

"Or maybe read a book?"

"Or have sex."

"Jeez woman, Soothe your needs!" I said, and grinned teasingly to her and she got a little pink on her cheeks.

"Shut up, Just don't try anything, alright?" Katara said and looked away. She looked really awkward and I smiled.

"No problem, I don't want you until the wedding night anyways." I started walking towards my bedroom and she followed close behind.

"I'm not attractive enough now?"

"The tradition says I can't have you until then, but as an answer, yes you are attractive enough but I'm trying to be a little bit of a gentleman."

"And you fail."

"I disagree, I think I'm doing a great job." I said, and got a little irritated. I hadn't touched her inappropriately once, no matter how badly I wanted her, not once had I touched her. I hadn't even kissed her on the lips yet.

"Yeah, a gentleman doesn't make his woman blush like you do, not in my opinion at least."

I started mumbling stuff in irritation, and she giggled. "That's cute."

That made me blush as well. I don't want to be "cute". I wanna be hot or handsome or something… cute sounds so… girlish. "I'm not!" I said in defense. She realized I didn't like it and looked down. Almost ashamed and I bit my tongue a bit for using that tone.

We arrived at my bedroom and I opened the door. "Ladies first." I said, and she walked inside without saying a word. I followed and closed the door.

"Zuko?" she said, I looked at her. Her voice sounded a little troubled. Maybe she was trying to open up to me or something?

"Yes?" I said, with the softest voice I could use, and looked at her. She sat down on the bed, looking at her hands which she nervously played with. Cute.

"There's something that's been bothering me for a while."

I sat down next to her, and moved her hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear gently, waiting for her to continue.

"I've had trouble sleeping lately, I dream nightmares some nights, and some nights I dream amazing dreams. But I feel like it's freaking me out, and I need to talk to you about it."

"What is it?" I asked, and looked at her face, she kept her head down. What was wrong?

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to have kids _right _after the wedding." She mumbled, with a bit of an ashamed voice and I just looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Really?"

_End of chapter_

_A new one will be up soon!_

_~Amai_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My hands were plain shaking, my stomach was feeling light and I bit my lip. It felt like it took Zuko hours to respond more than the _"Really?" _response that came out of Zuko's mouth. I started gnawing on my lip lightly instead, since just biting it didn't seem to help making me less nervous. I couldn't tell what type of tone he'd used; besides surprised. Was he disappointed, angry, sad, happy, relieved? No, all I could pick out was _surprised._ He had raised his eyebrows as well, but now he was frowning and being plain silent. I closed my eyes. I felt somewhat relieved that I'd said something, and on the inside I was smiling for being able to bring it up. But I was so afraid of what he was going to think. He seemed a bit like he was looking forward to being with me after the wedding.

"Why not?" Zuko asked and raised his head a bit and looked at me with serious eyes.

"I said I wasn't ready." I exclaimed in defense. I didn't like being confronted about this. It meant he'd try to convince me to have kids.

"What is scaring you?" He asked, and took my hand. He made it look like I was psychically sick. _But, _I'd never asked that question to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself with children, Children with golden eyes, and brown hair, Children with tanned skin, stumbling around in the royal garden and laughing. What was scaring me? Why was I so scared of this? I knew I wanted to have children.

"I want to have children, I just don't know if now's the right time." I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"Katara." Zuko whispered. I waited for him to say more, but he was silent. I kept on thinking, for a while about this. A thought hit me and I got nervous again. What if I was a bad mom? What if I screwed up, and the kids would be unhappy? Or if I have a miscarriage? Or if I make the children cry? I didn't want to be a disappointment to everyone, and more importantly: myself.

"I don't want to be a bad mom." I whispered, I was barely aware of that I said it out loud.

"You won't." Zuko whispered back. "You'll be a great one. You're born to be one."

I bit my lip, and opened my eyes again. "What would be the negatives of us not having kids immediately?"

"The nation may doubt you. It's tradition for the fire lady to become fertilized on her wedding night. So far, every fire lady has." Zuko mumbled, and took my hand. It was warm, to a difference from mine which was cold.

"The positive?" I asked.

"The nation can relax, and may get more positive thoughts of you. If you as a water tribe _peasant _becomes fire lady and won't follow tradition, that's unacceptable." He said and smirked a bit to me. I rolled my eyes. "And you and I become closer."

"And you get laid." I said and laughed.

"And I get laid." Zuko said, and laughed with me. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. Right at this moment, my heart was racing and my legs were starting to shake a bit. I was so extremely nervous about what we were going to do. And if he was going to say he wants me to have kids. He inhaled some air, then exhaled and looked down at me.

"What do you feel is the right choice?" Zuko asked, he looked so serious.

"I'll do what's best for the nation." I mumbled. "I want them to like me, so I assume I'll go with the easiest alternative."

"Hold a great speech tomorrow, marry me, and have children?" Zuko asked, and grinned.

"That was my plan from the beginning." I said and grinned back. His grin disappeared and there was silence for a short while… until Zuko opened his mouth again.

"Am I allowed to kiss you now?"

That was unexpected. Guess he was giving me time to think about what I wanted. "If you do it spontaneously I'd love it more." I said and smiled. Before I knew it soft warm lips were pressed against mine. My heart skipped a beat and i felt how my cheeks were getting red. I pulled myself a little closer and kissed him back.

His body was so warm, like a never ending heat, I would never be feeling cold again. His lips, oh I don't even know how to explain. My head was going a bit vague. He placed a hand against my cheek. His hand was a bit harsh, coarse. But that didn't matter, his lips were soft and that was all that mattered.

His tongue was pressed against my lips, asking for entrance, and I parted my lips slightly, letting him in.

With that, the battle for dominance began. His hands were put against my waist, and he leaned over me a bit, trying to win the dominance immediately, and I happily allowed him. I preferred, in this situation, to not have much dominance.

He pushed me back so I was lying on my back, and our kissing became a little tougher. I felt how my desire grew, how I'd missed this!

My body trembled with desire and I bit his lip lightly, being a bit playful. He grinned and kissed me again.

His hand moved from my waist to my breasts, and he stroked his hand over the cloth that hid them. My body shivered and my mind was blank, and I just followed impulse and instincts. Zuko's lips parted from mine, and I got a chance to breathe again.

His lips were softly pressed against my neck and I pressed my legs together, it felt so good. I felt the familiar wet feeling down at my private area, and he grinned because I went so tense.

Zuko's lips kissed my collarbone, a few times.

This wasn't spending time with each other the way I imagined it. But I loved it so much I couldn't let him stop now.

He was beginning to open my top, by untying the lace that kept it closed at the front. It also kept my breasts up more than usually. He pulled it off after some struggle, and kissed the little of my breasts that were exposed. My binding hid them though. I grinned and he ran his hand behind my back and started untying them as well.

As soon as they were off, cold air hit my skin and I shivered a bit again. But his lips were pressed against my chest. He blew out a hot breath against my chest.

"What are we doing…" Zuko mumbled and sat up.

"No don't stop." I said, and sat up, looking disappointed and sad. I exposed my breasts, and he exposes nothing. Unfair! Zuko looked down at me seriously.

"If I was caught doing this before the wedding there would be so much drama amongst the people." He muttered.

"At least take off your shirt so that we're _even._" I said, and sat up. I strangely didn't feel uncomfortable with my body around him, I felt kind of safe.

Zuko raised an eyebrow and grinned cockily. I started to wonder what that meant. "Sure." He said, accepting it as if it was a challenge. He opened his shirt and pulled it off.

I started to drool on the inside and was dazed by what my eyes saw.

His chest may be pale, but it wasn't untrained, he had a slightly visible six pack, not too much. He had a scar here and there, only small ones you couldn't see if you weren't really looking.

"Katara, you're staring." He said.

"Sorry." I said and looked up at him. My husband is going to be a _hottie. _Oh, my. I'm startled, I don't live up to those expectations. I didn't look that welltrained, and my belly wasn't super flat. Which I now realized he could see and I turned around and put on my binding again.

"What now?" Zuko asked, he sounded confused.

"I just thought we'd get dressed." I mumbled, and pulled on my clothes again. I bit my lip, then turned to him. He still had his shirt off and I sighed.

"Clothes on Zuko?"

"No, I thought we could cuddle a little." Zuko said, grinning. He leaned in and his lips crashed onto mine.

I pulled away quickly, I felt a little unattractive, which was obviously my own fault. I thought too much. Zuko frowned in confusion.

"No kissing?"

"Not right now…" I mumbled, and leaned my head back, and looked away. "I saw you with Mei in the garden."

Zuko was silent, then he crawled up behind me, and pulled some hair away to show my neck again. "And?" he asked, and placed soft kisses on my neck.

"You guys are done, right?" I asked

"Jealous?" he sounded cocky again, and I giggled.

"No, just want to make sure that she won't cause trouble."

"She won't."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

Chapter 11

_Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale._

I took deep, calming breaths. I sat with my legs crossed and tried to relax in the warm heat. I had my eyes closed, saw nothing because my eyelids obscuring my vision. _Inhale._

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around at the beautiful royal garden. I looked at the green, healthy grass, beautiful roses, lilies, classic fire lilies were also among the beautiful flowers of thousands of different colors and shapes. _Exhale_.

This morning I had woken up with palpitations, tonight, I had an important speech to hold in front of the whole nation, or well, the part that comes to the capital. I had prepared the speech for a week or so now, and I was not happy. I've never held a speech in front of so many people. I'm pretty sure I haven't held a speech at all. Oh right, I have during the war. But it was improvised and spontaneous. I was improvising and spontaneous. I liked the stuff ... sometimes. _Inhale._

I closed my eyes again and tried to think of other things, like Aang, Toph, Sokka and father will today. I haven't met Toph and Aang since we were in the South Pole on my birthday. I hadn't seen Aang since I broke up with him, poor thing. I don't know how he is doing, why I had not sent the letter and asked? What a fool I am, I've been so busy with myself that I had not thought of Aang. _Exhale._

Memories went up in my mind that I couldn't stop myself from thinking of. His sad eyes, filled with tears, his heartbreaking voice, he'd looked like I'd ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of him. He had been completely destroyed last time I saw him, when I broke his heart.

_The chill winter breezes made me lose feeling on my cheek. I hadn't moved or said anything for a few seconds, I couldn't find the words. My heart was racing, I was scared._

_I looked up at the adult boy I once knew as a younger brother, but he's so grown up now, I was shocked at how much he has grown. But in my eyes I see that little boy at the age of twelve._

_Aang had anxiety and nervousness written all over body language. It made me nervous and uncomfortable. I did not want to hurt him. He didn't deserve it… He had lost everyone he loved, and now I was moving on from him. I was uneasy by that thought, I didn't look forward to breaking his heart._

_I looked down and took a deep breath to calm down. "Aang…"_

"_I know that tone." Aang said, with his deep voice, he'd hit puberty long ago, and his voice wasn't as light anymore. I looked up at him, and I regret it the minute I did. His eyes cut like knifes in my heart. I felt guilty. I looked down again to avoid his glance. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did he have to read me so well?_

"_I think it's better if we go separated ways." I mumbled, but his ears picked up each word clearly. I could almost feel the salty water smell running down his cheeks, I could hear him taking a shaky breath. I didn't dare to look at him._

"_You never loved me in that way." Aang said, calmly. "I know you had your eyes on Zuko, and I let you be with me. I thought I could comfort you because he didn't want you. I know he's your first love, he's the one you want. So go on, leave me." In the end, he was whispering._

_Then I looked up again, which I came to regret – again. He was crying, tears were running down his cheeks, his eyes were slightly red and a little puffy. He looked teared up, completely devastated. I put my arms around him and hugged him to give him comfort, but he pushed me away. I placed a hand to his cheek and he removed it. He hates me. _

A tear ran down my cheek because of the memory, because of the sorrow. I'm not sure, but I'm really afraid of that I've lost his friendship, that I've lost _him. _I don't want to lose him because he still means a lot to me. He's one of the only ones I can talk to, open up to. I don't want to lose that. _Inhale._

I was tired of doing this, so I stood up, and walked over to the water, and started bending, just very basic and easy forms. I didn't want to destroy anything in the garden so just changing forms of the water was the best thing to do. I could distract myself through this, which is exactly what I need right now.

Because - to be honest with myself - I was nervous about looking Aang in the eyes. I was scared of seeing the emotions in his eyes, or maybe see none. If he's completely blank that's even worse. I was scared of asking if he's ok, and get the answer yes. I would be able to figure out that he's lying, even though I'd rather believe his answer. I was scared that Zuko might make Aang angry by acting like my fiancé. I was just scared.

I don't want to hurt Aang, I don't want to see him broken and knowing _I'm _the one that caused it. That _I'm _the one who made him feel like that, I didn't want to bear that pain and horrible feeling of guilt.

"Earth to Sugar queen?"

I was so shocked I lost control of my bending and the water splashed onto the ground. That voice I'd recognize miles away, it was Toph. I turned and saw her grinning at me, with her arms crossed, dressed in her typical earthbender clothing. I got so happy and excited I couldn't hold back…

"Toph!" I exclaimed and ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to see you."

Toph took one step back to regain balance, then put her arms around me as well. "Good to see you too." She said, and patted my back, treating me like I was mentally ill. I smiled and pulled away from the hug.

"Where's Aang?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"He said he'd go and say hi to Zuko." Toph said, and shrugged. "Think he'll have a little more to say than just Hi."

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Aang was very silent on the way here, and in his letters he's told me that he feels that Zuko doesn't deserve you, and that he needs to know that Aang is still gonna be in your life as a friend. And that if he fucks up, Aang will be pissed. He kept on ranting about that in the letters." Toph mumbled.

"What, really?" I asked, and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like aang at all."

"Sugar queen, Aang is trying to recover from your break up. He wants to make sure Zuko doesn't say or do something stupid to hurt you."

"Really, he doesn't have to get involved with my engagement."

"Soon marriage"

"Why can't he mind his own business?" I asked and looked away.

"He wants to protect you."

"That's Sokka and Dad's job"

"He has the position of your best friend now, he will probably do what he think is best to keep you from getting hurt." Toph mumbled. I just sighed and there was a short pause, a worry rose within me.

I looked at her. "Think they might start to fight?"

"No way, Aang isn't that type."

"Zuko is."

"Wanna go and check on them before you become paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid." I said, and rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are."

"I just don't want them to get hurt, ok? I've caused Aang enough mental pain, now he might go through psysical too."

"I have to remind you, Aang is 16 years old, and the avatar, master of all four elements. Zuko will get his ass kicked."

"Aang is emotionally instable." I said. "And your right, he might end up doing something he'll regret…"

I started walking towards Zuko's office. Ok I'll admit, I'm going paranoid. Toph followed right behind my step, and I speeded up each time I took a new step, soon I was running towards the office, afraid of that I'd find them shooting fire and air against each other. I finally arrived at the door to his office and right then Zuko and Aang walked out, smiling, and laughing. I just looked at them, dumbstruck by what I saw.

"Oh, Katara." Aang said and straightened up, and bowed. "I mean fire lady."

"I'm not fire lady yet." I said and smiled, and made Aang stand up and I hugged him tightly, why did he seem so happy?

Yepp, I know, It's a bit shorter than usually.

Next chapter you'll find out what Aang and Zuko really said in that office :)

And also: Thank you for 60 follows on this story, I really appreciate it!

And thank you wolfshifter1001 and Walkman100 for following my story since the beginning, seeing you guys still review and read makes me really happy 3

And thanks everyone else as well, seeing a new review brightens my day and inspires me to keep on writing this story. ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA.

Chapter 12

Zuko's point of view

The obvious feeling of that i was being watched made me shiver unpleasantly. I couldn't help but forcing myself to deny that feeling's existence, because, as mentioned before, it was unpleasant.

My desk was filled with papers that I needed to read through, sign and/or reply to. Just looking at it was exhausting. But I knew I had to get through that pile. Once that was checked on my list of things to do, I could finally go and relax for a short while before I had to get myself ready for the freedom festival.

The festival though wasn't about fire lilies at all. It was about the celebration of my country – My nation that was finally starting our journey towards recovery, and accepting the thought of _change. _It was a celebration that reminded us about the hundred year war ended on this exact day, when the avatar defeated fire lord Ozai – my father – in a dreadful and honorable battle. I was at least as honorable by defeating my psycho sister… Kind of. Oh well, Katara defeated her… I saved Katara's life so she _could _defeat her. I did something right for a change.

The unpleasant feeling returned and I moved my hand to the back of my head and scratched my hair, that I'd let out. The crown wasn't really that comfortable.

"Hey Zuko." A dangerously sexy and feminine voice said. I knew immediately who it was without having to look up. _Mei._

"Hello Mei." I muttered in irritation, and kept my gaze on my papers. Hoping she'd get the hint of that I was busy and leave me alone. She was starting to get on my nerves. Sure, attractive as hell, beautiful, sexy voice. She had everything – Including bad timing.

When I heard her close the door and approach me instead of walking away I sighed in frustration. I was really in the mood, but not with her. And not now.

"Can't my fire lord help me with something?" Mei had moved so she was behind me, whispering in my ear as her thumbs rubbed my shoulders.

"Mei… I'm really busy." I said and looked up at her, shocked by the fact that she wore her hair down completely instead of in two buns as she usually did. This made her look so hot.

She leaned down. It seemed like she was going in for a kiss but she stopped right before my lips touched hers. I felt compelled and frozen. I was getting a tingling feeling that wouldn't go away.

She smirked a bit. "Tie my dress for me? None of the maids would help." She said and stood up straight and turned around, revealing her back. I stood up and grabbed the laces and pulled and started to tie it, I kept on staring at her dress, how it perfectly showed off her beautiful figure...

_Soft moans filled the silent air, driving me insane. The pleasure of her wet walls was almost too much..._

I shook my head, getting rid of the memories of nights I used to value. She was supposed to mean nothing to me. She didn't accept my proposal, she hurt me because of that. I thought she'd love me, that she'd accept it. But I assume I was wrong.

I tied the last bit of the lace and then sat down in my chair again. Then I started reading my papers again. "Done, Bye." I muttered.

I could feel her grinning, she had such power over my emotions it was embarrassing. She then walked towards the door and i could tell she gave me one last glance before she walked out the door and left without a word.

How could I let myself get compelled like this? She couldn't have such power over me, I was supposed to be over her. But she was so beautiful and we had so many memories, I didn't know how to get over it. She was part of my past, my childhood and me learning to find myself. If she had accepted my proposal I'd be happy and overjoyed over having her as my wife, my fire lady.

No, I can't think these things. Katara is going to be my wife and fire lady. She is going to stay by my side and support me until we grew old. She's going to be the one I kiss each night before we go to sleep, the one to carry my children, and embrace me when I'm at my weakest and strongest. She's the one who will carry all my problems, and be there for me at all times.

She's going to be by my side in sickness and in health. I was finally starting to feel more secure and I smiled to myself. I smiled because I knew she'd be a great wife and mother. And that she'd accept me no matter what, forgive me for my faults. Even give me a hit to the head to knock me into my senses.

I can do this.

A knock on the door made my head snap up and I looked at the door. Then I cleared my throat. "Come in."

Blank eyes peeked in, looking straight at me.

"Aang." I greeted, and stood up. "Nice to see you again."

Aang went inside my office and just stared at me. "I want to clear something up."

I nodded, I was not really understanding what he was going to say. Was he going to lecture me about Katara? Stop being my friend?

Aang took a deep breath to calm himself down. His gaze were down at my feet. "I love Katara; I always have and always will. I want you to acknowledge that and respect it. Same as I will respect you and her for getting married. I won't ruin things. I won't try to come between you two. I won't make her choose between you and me, because that choice she's already made. I want you to know that I want the best for Katara, and if she's happy with you, I'll accept that."

"Thank you Aan-"

"But!" I was cut off before I had the chance to even express my gratitude. He'd looked up at me now, seriously. "I still love her. If you ever hurt her… emotionally or physically, there will be consequences. I don't ever want to have to embrace her while she's crying because of something you did. Ever. You're going to treat her like the angel she is, and love her the way she deserves to be loved."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds, and I didn't dare to look away. He needed to understand that I was very serious about my future marriage with Katara.

"I care about her; I would never hurt her intentionally. If the thought even occurred to me, I would hate myself for days. I also want her to be happy, because she deserves it. But my people needs her, her kind-hearted smile, her strengthening words, and her will to fight. She would never give up on my people, and that is exactly what they need. I appreciate what you said, and I will keep it in mind in future. Thank you Aang." I said and bowed in respect for the avatar, the man who saved the world at the age of 12. The man everyone looked up to, he was peace itself. I respected him dearly, and I never thought that my choice of asking Katara to be my wife destroyed him so much. Even though he was heartbroken, he was still strong. I couldn't do anything besides admiring that.

Aang bowed back respectfully. "Seems like we've come to an agreement."

I stood up straight at the same time as he did, and I nodded. "We have."

Aang smiled a bit, he seemed to be at peace now. "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Nervous? No, I haven't really thought about it that much lately." I smirked towards him, and he gave me a nod in response.

"well, as much as I want to hate you, I can't. I'll be around here if you need me to pat you on the back and say a few encouraging words to you." Aang's smile grew a bit bigger and I looked at him.

"I appreciate that, thanks." I said, and started walking towards the door.

"Time to get ready for the festival now huh?" Aang said and followed me.

"Yeah, and Katara's speech is tonight. Wonder if she'll puke, she's been very nervous about it."

"I assumed so. Katara isn't the person to puke. But she'll freak out and maybe faint afterwards." Aang said. I could sense him grinning, but didn't look back to see if he actually was.

"Yeah. It could be worse though. But I believe she can do it." I said, and looked at Aang and smiled. He seemed to be pretty ok. Maybe he'd be fine once he's gotten over Katara, and maybe the fact that he got to be in her life was enough for him.

"What if she falls off the stage?" Aang said, and held back a laughter, sadly that didn't stop me. I started to laugh, and Aang couldn't hold back. I started to imagine poor Katara stepping on her own kimono and falling right off the stage.

We opened the door and went out, I smiled, still laughing. Katara came walking through the hall, marching over to me and Aang, once she saw us she just stared with wide eyes at us. I and Aang both straightened up, hoping she hadn't figured out we were talking about her.

"Oh, Katara." Aang said, Bowing in respect. I could see a small smirk showing. "I mean fire lady."

"I'm not fire lady yet." Katara said, she was smiling but I could see concern in her eyes. What was she so worried about? Probably the speech she was going to hold in a few hours. She took his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. I could feel mixed emotions, and I just stared at them without saying a word. But I stopped smiling.

Katara looked at me and let Aang go. "How have you been? I haven't had a chance to send any letters!"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Aang said and looked at her. They were holding each other's hands. Each other's. _Hands_. Should I repeat again? I didn't like this. I looked down at their hands and Aang seemed to hold on quite tightly. Katara's grip was more gentle. How can they hold hands in front of me?

"Alright I'm gonna get ready for the festival." I muttered, and looked away from them. I didn't know whether I was hurt or angry. Maybe I'm jealous?

"Alright." Katara said, with a big sigh. "I probably should too, this is an important night for me."

"Should I help you?" Aang asked, sounding like the little boy he once was.

"No." I replied for her and looked at Aang. "She's gonna change, you can talk to her later."

Aang looked at me, and I could see a glimse in his eyes, that he got that I didn't like that. He looked down and nodded once. "I'll be in the garden if you wanna talk Katara."

Katara nodded once. "C'mon Zuko." She said and released Aang's hands and took mine instead. She started pulling me away, she wanted to talk to me I figured.

Once Aang was out of our sight, Katara let my hand go and slowed down her pace. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important, let's just focus on you. Are you nervous?" I asked softly, I didn't want to be a dick right now. I didn't even want to tease her the slightest. She didn't need that now.

Katara raised one eyebrow, and was silent for a while. She decided to shrug at my question. I smiled to her, and stopped walking. She stopped as well and looked at me. I stepped up to her and placed my hand on her cheek gently and just looked at her closely.

Her cheeks, slightly pink from rushing to my office. She had some dark circles bellow her eyes from exhaustion. Her skin was tender, or it looked like it for me. Her long hair was let out, slightly curly and unbrushed. She probably didn't care about her looks right now. Neither did I, she was still stunningly beautiful. Then there was her eyes, her crystal blue sparkling eyes. Those will never change. I will see exactly those eyes looking at me for the rest of my life.

_End of this chapter._

AN: sorry for late chapter! I've worked on this for a while and tried to get it to be a bit longer, but it didn't work out that well :c

Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc.

The story is just at its beginning! Keep your eyes out for a new chapter.

Oh, and I had a great Christmas break. I got kingdom hearts 1 & 2(and a tv), which I've been playing every day, two days in a row after school. It's bad for me xD

If anyones interested in cosplay, and wanna see mine, you'll find me on dA with the same username :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The red strap of cloth was tired harshly around my waist and tied by my back. I took a deep breath, making sure it didn't disturb my breath too much, and it didn't. It fit perfectly fine. Personally I didn't like dresses that sat too tight, I preferred when they were slightly looser. I really didn't like traditional kimonos in general, but I would have to accept the situation. After all, my wedding dress was also a kimono, but that kimono was In layers of fabric, and I was probably going to sweat in it.

I took one more glance at myself in the mirror as the maids were preparing the next part of my transformation to future fire lady. My body wore the long red kimono that was shifting in different shades of red more out towards the sleeves and it had whirling patterns in a gold alike color. By my waist there was a strap of cloth in the gold color wrapped around me. At the back it had a cute tie to it, and what was left of the straps fell down into my kimono. This kimono certainly looked too pretty for me, but I was still planning on wearing it.

I just stared at the dress for a while, red kind of fit me. My skin was a cold type, and it fit me kind of well. I could get used to this. I turned my glance to my face, it didn't look much different. I looked relaxed and calm, strangely calm. I placed a hand against my cheek, to feel it. I was a little warm, but that was from the kimono and the heat in the room. It was becoming spring here, and it was getting warmer.

"Miss Katara, we would like to fix your hair." One of the maids asked. I apparently had two of my own starting now. Both females had pitched black hair, the typical type of look here in fire nation. Their eyes were different shades, one had brown eyes, the other had more of a yellow color. The one with darker eyes was a bit shorter, she had a heart shaped face, a bit of a pointy, thin, perfectly shaped nose and was more curvy. The curvy girl had a very appealing appearance. She had some type of beauty within her. She was tall, thin, very visible jawline, and rounder nose. Her eyelashes were longer and her smile – which I've only seen once – was eye catching, and it gave her beauty. I was jealous.

"What's your names?" I asked, before I'd been too embarrassed to even say a word, since they just came inside and undressed and dressed me. But now that I had clothes on I could build up my confidence just slightly. The shorter girl smiled kindly to me.

"I'm Kyoko. This is-"

"Nariko." The taller girl interrupted the shorter. I mean Nariko interrupted Kyoko. Nariko's face had gone a little harsh and she blankly stared at me. "Please sit down." She said and made a gesture to the chair in front of the mirror.

I just stared at her, how come she was in such a bad mood? I decided to obey and sat down on the chair, but only because I didn't want to be enemies with my maids.

_My maids._

Calling them my maids made me feel guilty. I was thinking of them as my property, which is wrong by me, I shouldn't think that way. They're human beings, and I should treat them that way.

Nariko took my hair and started brushing it, not so gently. I ended up blinking tears away by the time she was done brushing out all the knots, and I didn't want to ask her to be more gentle, because she was in such a bad mood, she might as well just take it out on my poor scalp and the roots of my hair.

I was trembling, my entire body was. I was frightened and nervous at the same time, which was a bit annoying. I didn't like this feeling. This fear of failure. It was as if I was already disappointed in the speech I was about to hold before I had even let out a word. I had to calm down or else I will certainly fail. I needed to get through this, if I didn't the entire fire nation will think I'm not fit to be fire lady. People can't be disappointed in me. I need to bring hope into their lives. How can I hold a speech about such things if I don't even believe in myself?

Both Zuko and I were located by the palace, on a balcony. Zuko was trying to gently introduce me. He was holding a short speech, announcing that it was only a few days left until our marriage and that we were going to go through with it, regardless of anyone else's thoughts. He told them that we love each other, that I was important. Even if I was relieved from the strong feeling of nervousness, it had returned with stronger attacks.

"I introduce the chief of the water tribe's daughter: Katara. Our soon to be fire lady." He said, he'd spoken with such security, I was becoming discouraged. But I had to walk up there. So I walked out of the shadow I was standing in, what I'd made my comfort zone for the last 10 minutes. My hands were shaking in fear, but I forced myself to walk towards Zuko.

As I moved towards Zuko, almost halfway there, my legs almost failed me and I almost lost balance. Zuko noticed it and smiled kindly to me and held out his hand. I took it once It was reachable and held onto it tightly. I felt myself having a stare eye, and I tried to relax my body from the tension of being nervous.

Which worked. Until I saw the huge crowd, all staring at me with wide curious eyes. Some stared at me in disgust. I caught myself having an open mouth in shock.

_Remember, relaxed mouth. _I heard Aang's voice say in my head. He'd given me a lot of advice while my hair was being fixed. His calm voice made me relax once again, and I gently closed my mouth, starting to feel more comfortable.

Zuko leaned into my ear. "Relax sweet-cheeks. You've got this." He said, and let go of my hand, and moved away from my body. I felt chills spreading across my body, I cleared my throat and decided that I needed to do this right away. I placed my hands on the railing, using it as support – and to stop my hands from shaking.

"Greetings fire nation, my fellow citizens. I'm as told Katara of the water tribe." I began. "Most of you may have heard of me as the girl who defeated princess Azula. Or the girl who helped the avatar save the world from fire lord Ozai. The girl that helped removing a huge dictator from the throne, the girl that helped stopping your leader. A few of you know me for who I am now, the girl who's going to get married with your fire lord.

Today I'm exactly that girl. And I've never been any luckier than that, to marry Zuko, a man with honor and pride of who he is and what he's done to help this nation become a better place. I'm about to join him in his battle against poverty, theft and poor health. I've seen these things many times before, and it's exactly what I fought against along the avatars side. Because that's what the fire nation brought all the other nations, and it's my turn to help you as well. Because no one deserves to live in a society where you have nothing left but your family, barely that even. You struggle every day to get food, clean clothing, medicine. You struggle to keep your family members alive.

I fight for justice. Justice and doing what's right for you, I want to help you all. And I'm going to help you all through this. I'm going to open trades with all the different nations. I'm going to strengthen Zuko when he feels brought down and needs support. I'm going to be the safe rock you all can cling onto when a storm is trying to wash you away. I'm _going to _make a change for the better." I spoke ever word like I meant it, and I did mean it. I wanted to help everyone, and I was going to. I had made that promise when I decided to marry Zuko.

"I promise you all that." I said, my voice sounding a bit weaker when I said that. I was emotionally taken by my own words, and my mind melted, I didn't remember what else I was going to say, and I thought I might as well finish there. "Thank you for your time." I raised my hands and put them together, and made a bow to the people in the nation. There were hundreds or even thousands of people watching me, and when I raised my gaze, I noticed many people bowed back. Bowing in respect, and bowing to honor me. I felt a rock drop off my heart and I felt so delighted that hundreds, even thousands of the people in the capitol gained their respect for me.

I was so focused on the people that I barely even noticed the small crowd standing on the side that looked disgusted. When I noticed them, one of them spit on the ground, a male with a dragoon tattooed on the side of his head, that burst out a flame from its mouth. I stared at the man who gave me an amused grin, and he pushed one of the guys forward and made them all walk away from there. He was teasing me. He didn't believe I was going to manage to help these people.

I got a little irritated. But decided that I didn't need to convince him by words, I could show him later. I looked out at the crowd, and Zuko had decided to join my side, and he took my hand.

"Very well, let's enjoy this festival." He said, and smiled towards the crowd kindly. My eyes fell on him, and I stared at his lips, those soft gentle lips I so badly wanted to kiss. I looked away not to tempt myself, I couldn't just attack him with kisses here and there, It'd be awkward if he asked me about it later. I still didn't know if he actually did love me or not. I've always had some feelings for him.

He placed his hand around my waist and lead me off the balcony, and stopped so we stood a bit on the side of the crowd. Not so far away I spotted my father, brother, Aang, Toph… Mei and Ty Lee. Wonder why she was standing among my family?

"Katara." Zuko's soft voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at him again. He gave me a grin, a very sexy one if I can say so myself. He leaned down to my ear, and I could feel his breath against my skin. "You did a good job." He whispered. His words, and hot breath made me shiver of delight. I really liked this guy.

"Why are you wearing so much make up though?" Zuko asked. I take that back, I didn't like him. He didn't like the way I looked, while I adored it.

"I think it looks good." I said, and shot up my chin higher in pride. I liked the work the maids did, no matter how weird it looked on me. Zuko scratched his chin and looked thoughtful. Then he shook his head, looking disturbed.

"You don't have to say that just because you want to be friends with your maids. They should make you look how you want to look, that's what they get paid for." Zuko mumbled, and looked at my skin. That they'd tried to make paler with powder, and they'd gently colored my lips bright red, I thought it looked rather cute.

"Zuko I can't tell them I don't like it when they put effort into it." I said, and looked at him. I didn't want to hurt their feelings, neither did I want nag. I do that too much, and people finds that annoying.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Alright." He said, and walked next to me, to my family. I smiled when I approached family and friends. I stopped and was told that my speech was great, by most of them. My brother said "I could've done it better" he muttered, being slightly grumpy over my performance. My father greeted me with a proud smile. I knew what he was going to say, and I put my arms around him, and was embraced by him.

"you made a great speech Katara, it was fantastic." He said and kissed my temple gently. I smiled of pride. I knew that when my father said it, it was true.

"Thank you." I whispered, and eventually I let him go. I then realized that my makeup really do must look crazy, and I looked longingly towards the water. "Guys I'll be back in a second, just gonna go and wash up a bit." I said, and walked towards the ocean, I needed a break so I could actually wash the make up off, I didn't need it to look pretty. In the background I could hear my father's coughing, he must be getting a cold. Which is strange in this warm weather? _He must've gotten it before he came here._ A voice in my head said, and I made a nod in agreement, to myself.

It took me only a few minutes to wash off the makeup. Water helped me wash off anything, dirt, makeup and my worries. I felt kind of relieved, and it was a good feeling in this situation.

I could quickly start returning back to my group of friends, but I stopped at the sight of Zuko, standing next to Mei, and she was _whispering _things in his ear, while Zuko smiled. He really seemed to enjoy the things Mei told him, and my mood immediately dropped down from happy, to cranky. Mei was trying to take my guy away huh?

I stomped over there and as soon as Mei noticed me she took a step back and looked away, she looked so innocent. I was positive she _wasn't _innocent. I tapped Zuko's shoulder. "Zuko?" I asked.

Zuko turned around and looked at me. He looked like he'd been caught doing something bad. I felt like raising my eyebrow and yelling at him but I held back with every muscle in my body. Because I was being paranoid.

"I washed it off, is it better now?" I asked.

Zuko nodded, and gave me one of his grins, that made my stomach twirl. "You look adorable sweet-cheeks." He said. A lock of my ear had fallen out of place and Zuko placed it behind my ear. I smiled gently.

He placed two fingers against my chin and made me raise my head, and his lips were gently placed onto mine. The kiss was warming, I felt how my body was heating up from my raised pulse. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds and once he'd pulled away I realized that my raised pulse had caused me to blush. I placed a hand onto my cheek, hoping to cool myself down a bit, I hated being caught with blushing.

Toph made a jealous sigh. "Aren't you two cute?" she asked, and I could feel her grinning, even though I wasn't looking at her. My eyes were stuck onto Mei, who had crossed her arms, giving me a blank expression. Then she grinned a little and raised her head before she and Ty lee walked away from there.

The competition for Zuko's heart had now begun.

Thanks for reading! I feel like so far I've only introduced the true story of this, and now it's finally starting to take more form.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Stress was embracing every emotion and shutting it out, and stress was completely taking over. The wedding planner was standing in front of me, asking me of foods we should have. _Foods. _I'd had this discussion with him three weeks ago, and he still hadn't ordered the ingredients for two-headed fish soup, seaweed noodles, and five-flavored soup? I'd asked him to order them right away, since I wanted these dishes for my family and myself, since chili wasn't much of my liking. Zuko had specifically requested chili for most of the dishes, since everyone liked the burning taste, but I and my family didn't.

"You still haven't fixed the dishes I requested?" I asked for the second time, while my wedding planner tried making excuses around it. He avoided my eyes; I knew already that he was lying. He didn't like that I put traditional water tribe foods into the menu. I could feel him looking at my clothing.

Today I wore my tribe clothing, and it was only because tomorrow I would officially be a part of the fire nation, and I wanted to keep the last bit of water tribe I had. I could almost feel that annoying wedding planner say _peasant. _All of his bodylanguage told me that he was holding back any type of insults or jeering.

"Lord Zuko requested chili, and I was very busy fixing that and I completely forgot-" he was looking away, avoiding my gaze. He couldn't even look me in the eye? He was defiantly lying. I thought through his motives and realized that he didn't like the fact that water tribe traditions is brought into the wedding and he did his best to avoid for such things to happen. It was too late to order the products from my tribe now, they needed at least a few days' notice. I decided it was better to use some sea slug, and mark to him that I was upset.

"Forget it." I muttered, glaring at him to show my irritation. "Just make sure you have smoked sea slug, and mochi, I would assume that could be acceptable. Anything else Zuko can decide."

The wedding planner looked a lot more pleased. "Well, that can be fixed before tomorrow's big event. I will not bother you any longer, everything is in order, and the wedding dress is here, flowers, foods, guests, seats, the crowning, and guards. Yes, everything is in its order." He said, repeating it all just to calm himself down. I needed to calm down. Tomorrow I was going to get married to Zuko, not the wedding planner. I hoped he'd mess something up so I could yell at him for making such huge mistakes. I started walking out of the palace, I needed a break, a calming bath.

It's been crazy the last few days, and Mei had been lurking around here and there, but otherwise I hadn't seen much of her. I knew she was working really hard on trying to be Zuko's little mistress, and I was working on stopping it. I was at least working on it in my mind. That doesn't make much difference. I was trying to figure out how to stop her. I needed to build our relationship up with trust, and love, of course.

_What relationship?_

That voice returned. The evil, lying voice. I hated when it questioned me and I wasn't able to reply. I knew Zuko did like me, otherwise he wouldn't ask me to marry him in the first place. I was second place, and that was fine.

_There is no relationship if you're second place. You're just replacement, nothing else._

I decided to try and ignore the annoying voice; it was just lying to me anyways. Just like everyone else around here. They were a bit disapproving of me. I'd heard servants talking about how they'd seen Mei around in the palace a lot, with Zuko. They'd had very intimate talks, and they hoped that Zuko would come to his senses and call off our wedding to marry Mei.

I stopped outside the palace, and clenched my fists. A burning feeling in my chest and a lump in my throat was forming. I was losing to Mei, and I wasn't just gonna walk around and accept it. The lump felt like it got larger and it made me want to cry. But I refused to cry right now.

I headed towards the water again, and looked around, making sure I was alone and I went into the water and stopped when it was to my knees. The weather was warm, and the water was cooling to my skin. I started bending the water, something I hadn't done in a while. I needed this to get in touch with something that had been a part of me since I was born, and it was all I had left from the water tribe, other than my family.

My bending was basic, in the beginning. As time passed I moved up on land and started attacking tree's, imagining them to be Mei. I'd started to hate her, due to how she behaved towards Zuko. Like she still had a _chance._ Time passed by quickly, and soon I didn't know if I'd missed my lunch with Zuko, or if it was time for it now. I didn't care.

_He can have fun with Mei instead. _

I felt myself sweating, my clothing was sticky against my skin, and I stopped bending and started panting, gasping for air. I was out of shape, very out of shape. I leaned forward, it helped me breathe more calmly, and I tried collecting all my jealous thoughts, and it wasn't easy.

_I don't want him to have a mistress. I want him to have only me and be happy with me. _

All of a sudden there was something light approaching me, and I bended water up as a shield, and fire hit it, and made some of the water turn into steam. I dropped my shield so I could see who it was that tried to hit me, and I noticed a man hiding in the bushes. The green leaves covered much, but I could see part of his face, and I noticed the dragon I'd seen a few days earlier, the man who'd disliked my speech and just walked away from the crowd.

Was it the very same man? It must be. I clenched my fists, not so gently, and I glared at the guy. I was trying to show him that I was seeing him so there was no point in hiding.

I was trying to memorize everything I could see of him: Dragoon tattoo, lacing around the side of his face, across his temple and stopped by the middle of his forehead. Bald, looking to be at the age of 35, or so.

I bended some water up in the air. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, ready for defense in case he'd make another attack. The male was shaking. No, not shaking, chuckling without making a noise.

"We'll meet again." He said, and stood up a little bit and started running off, trying to make sure he wouldn't be able to see more of his face, and I stared at him for a second. I knew I couldn't catch up to him, because he was quick.

Pale, 80 inches, strongly built.

Then I felt fear hit me. This man had attacked me all of a sudden out of nowhere, the day before my wedding. Was he trying to get rid of me? Did he try to kill me? No he didn't try to kill me, if he would, then he would've put more effort into the fire bending, that was just a small fireball, nothing else. Was he trying to scare me? Or was he trying my skills?

I would let him pass.

But most important of all, should I tell Zuko about this? Is it really that big of a deal or should I just let this go? This could of course be some type of open threat towards me, and my safety, but I decided that I would keep Zuko out of it. I can protect myself and he had too much to think about other than just me. I can take care of myself this one time. I'll look into it myself, and see if I can figure out what this guy is up to

I walked back to the palace in wonder, not like I was scared, more that I was wondering what this guy wanted. I pondered upon options, motives and if he had anything to do with Mei. She sent him to intimidate me or was the two of them not linked together? It didn't take long until I reached the palace, and still hadn't come up with what he possibly could want. I knew I was going to see more of this guy someday, and it was bothering me that he might be a big or a very small threat.

I walked in through the doors and bumped right into someone. Placed a hand on my nose, which had taken a minimum damage, and I was just about to look up when someone embraced me, and I took a look at the person, Black hair. Scar.

_Zuko_

"Zuko I stink, I would suggest you take a step back." I said, and Zuko let go of me, and looked kind of worried. "What's wrong?"

"I've looked for you everywhere." He said, I hinted worry and fear in his tone. Zuko really? "There's been some weird things happening today, and I thought someone had taken you."

"Zuko I don't get taken that easily. What weird stuff?" I asked, and he placed a hand on my cheek, and looked into my eyes.

"Where were you?"

"I was by the water, just practicing my bending."

"You don't need to practice; you're a water bending master."

"Yeah well, I wanted to."

"Aha." Zuko said, and then he let his hand fall from my cheek. "Please tell me next time you leave the palace, and bring guards with you. You could get harmed."

_Did he honestly not trust my skill of fighting? I fought alongside with the avatar, and I taught him water bending. I'm getting irritated._

I decided to nod, and just go along with whatever he said. He got worried about me which means he cares about me, which enough for me. I smiled gently to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and started walking into the palace. I felt like being a little playful, the kiss was just a way to surprise him.

"Katara, there were no people around." Zuko mumbled, and followed me. I gave him a smug smile and a playful look and then continued to walk. "I know." I said, and smirked to myself.

Zuko suddenly grabbed my wrist, and spun me around, and put his strong hands to my waist. He looked straight into my eyes, and he gave me a grin, that grin made my heart beat faster. Zuko held onto me, like he didn't want me to move away, and he leaned down a little bit. Our lips were just an inch or so apart and I could feel his hot breath against me, his smell, and his presence. He pressed those warm soft lips against mine and my stomach was once again.

I got a tingling feeling in my stomach that wouldn't leave for a while. I put my hand on his cheek; I could feel a little stub that started to grow out. He smiled against my lips. "You missed" he whispered in a low voice. My heart did a double jump and I felt the need at having him close, to have him. I wanted to touch hands bare skin, to feel him, feel his firm muscles, his soft hair, his scar...

I had felt these things a million times before, and I missed the feel of his bare skin against mine, his tender kisses on my neck, his gentle way of touching me. Now I had him close, and I just wanted to push him into the next room and feel those feelings again. The feelings of love and true happiness. The feeling of security.

Zuko pulled himself away a slight bit, but he was still holding me. "At least I know you're safe now." He said, and ran a hand across my cheek. "I'm gonna go back to preparing the last things for the wedding. Why don't you take a bath stinky?"

I suddenly remembered that I was soaking in sweat, and was probably smelling horribly. I was getting embarrassed and felt myself blushing. "I'm sorry. I'll take a bath." I mumbled.

Zuko grinned, and took my hand, and followed me all the way to my room. We walked in silence, but I assume there was nothing to be said. I wasn't going to ask about Mei, and he wasn't going to ask anything about me. We didn't have to. I decided to trust that Zuko wouldn't want to break my heart now and that he wouldn't want to lose me.

"So, uh, I'll see you at the altar." Zuko said, and looked at me with a smirk, and he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah I'll see you there." I said, and far in the back of the hall I noticed Mei looking at us, and I decided to take the chance to set her in place, and I stood up on my toes and kissed Zuko's lips. I felt Zuko flinch as a first reaction, but then pulled himself closer to me. What was Mei's expression, Jealousy?

I pulled away from the kiss. "And good night." I said, and took a step back into my room and gave him a dazed smile.

"Night sweet-cheeks." Zuko mumbled, and then he walked away, and I took a look at where Mei was standing. Or had been standing, she'd disappeared. Not so strange, this girl was the one to lurk in the darkness.

I went into the bathroom and prepared a bath, jumped into the bathtub and just enjoyed the water against my skin. I was finally starting to relax after all the wedding stress.

The night passed by, and I didn't get much sleep. I was too busy being nervous about all the things I needed to say, and do and remember. I was never the one to handle stress very well, and it resulted in a very bad sleep.

The sun was rising way too fast, and it was finally time for me to get out of bed and prepare myself for the wedding that was about to happen. The maids washed me off once again, dried my hair, put on my wedding dress, which was a layered kimono, traditional. Again. I wasn't able to breathe or keep myself cool in this thing, but I accepted it. It was just a ceremony. I would change to a regular, but elegant kimono after the ceremony. The girls pulled my hair up, and put it in a firm bun, where my crown for fire lady would be. They were going to put it in my hair once the ceremony was over, and I was officially fire lady. I got nervous once again, and the maids tried to calm down my worries.

"Weddings aren't that bad; you just nod, reply politely, obey, and just for god's sake say "I do". You're being nervous over nothing." Nariko said, her words weren't very comforting, but I appreciated her trying.

"I'll just have to do my best." I replied with a nod, and Nariko continued her work with my nails, perfecting them. Kyoko was starting to clean things up after the mess they'd made to prepare me for the ceremony.

I was thinking everything through, my routines, how I could _not _fall on my way over to Zuko. I had dad there to support me so I should be fine. I hope. I was a bit of a clumsy from time to time so If I messed something up I wouldn't be surprised. I would be very embarrassed though.

It took hours before it was time to start the ceremony. It felt like hours to me at least, because I was dragged everywhere to be prepared, and I read through things, made sure everything was ok.

And now I was standing there on the inside of the palace, ready to take my steps towards marriage. I had placed my hand gently on my father's arm, and he'd told me so many times already that I looked beautiful. It made me happy, and made me feel more safe and secure.

"I'm proud of you." My father whispered to me, before the doors opened, light blinded my eyes. I could hear a huge crowd that was talking and suddenly went silent. The entire capital was there to watch our wedding. Blinking white spots had blinded my view and I closed my eyes for a second, then opened them to see if I'd regained my sight.

It took only a few moments before the spots were gone and my father started leading me towards the male with his hair pulled up in a bun, wearing the grooms traditional fire nation clothing, with a scar on his left eye. That was going to be my husband in a few moments, and I let out a sigh of happiness. He was going to be mine. And I was going to be his.

_End of chapter_

Didn't expect me to update so soon after the last one huh? Well I'm doing it to make it up to you because I disappeared. I've worked really hard on this for maybe 5 hours+, so I hope you really enjoyed it. (even though I'm personally still not completely satisfied with it.)

Story is far from over! But I'm trying not to make it too long, and I'm keeping unimportant things out as much as I can. And there will be more moments with Zuko and Katara, since I've held back A LOT on that in the past chapters, to focus more on Katara's emotions.

Next chapter will be out ASAP! I'll head onto working on it already tomorrow or the day after that. But it'll take a bit more than a week, since the week coming up I have 2 tests, one thing to turn in and work after school. Sorry guys, I'm really occupied D: I'll try not to disappear for too long again.

Thanks for 90+ follows, 50+ favorites.

_**Make sure to leave an review, I love hearing from you all :D**_


End file.
